You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berniat membuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku. Aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman-tidak lebih. Ketika empat gadis itu menyatakan perasaanya padaku, aku jadi berpikir, kenapa gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai tak menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku?
1. My Past

_Ini dia fanfic kedua saya. Cerita tentang Jack dan… rahasia! Masih random, nih! Jadi tebak-tebak aja siapa yang bakal jadi pasangannya Jack! Udah ya, langsung aja… Ini dia… You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 1: My Past

Hai. Aku Jack. Aku berumur 22 tahun. Aku adalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang mengharapkan hidup baru yang membahagiakan. Rambutku bewarna coklat, begitu juga dengan mataku. Aku sangat suka memakai topi secara terbalik. Bandana merah hadiah dari seorang gadis kecil di masa laluku selalu kukalungkan di leherku.

Gadis kecil itu…

Ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, di saat liburan musim panas, orangtuaku tidak bisa menemaniku liburan. Aku kesal, dan kabur dari rumah. Dengan uang tabungan yang seadanya, aku menaiki sebuah kapal sederhana yang membawaku ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Mineral Town.

Namanya juga tabungan anak umur 7 tahun, jadi biasanya tidak banyak. Ketika sampai di Mineral Town, aku baru sadar uangku habis hanya untuk perjalanan dari kota ke Mineral Town. Aku turun dari kapal, dan kapal itu pergi. Aku bingung. Aku akan kemana? Ingin kembali lagi, tapi tidak ada uang. Aku pun berjalan tanpa arah(awas nabrak! XD)

Aku keluar dari area pantai, dan di depanku tampak sebuah lapangan. Aku terus berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, hingga aku sampai di sebuah pertanian. Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki tua menghampiriku.

"Kamu siapa dan darimana, nak?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Jack. Aku tinggal di kota"

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Kek…"

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu…"

Aku pun masuk ke rumah kakek itu. Rumahnya sangat sederhana. Aku disuruh duduk di sebuah sofa kecil. Aku disuguhi teh, dan aku pun mulai bercerita apa yang terjadi pada kakek itu.

"Oh, begitu" kata kakek itu.

"Berapa nomor telepon orangtuamu?" tanyanya.

Aku pun menyebutkan nomor telepon orangtuaku sementara kakek itu mencatatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Kakek pergi dulu ya. Kakek tidak punya telepon, jadi Kakek akan menelpon di telepon umum"

Aku mengangguk. Kakek itu pergi. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, kakek itu kembali lagi.

"Kakek sudah menelpon orangtuamu. Mereka bilang kau boleh bermain disini seharian"

"Benar, Kek!?"

"Iya"

"Hore!" teriakku senang.

"Tapi, Kakek tak bisa menemanimu. Kakek sibuk"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kek! Aku akan jalan-jalan saja!"

"Hati-hati, nanti kamu tersesat"

"Jangan khawatir, Kek!"

Aku pun segera pergi ke sebuah gunung yang kakek itu bilang bernama "Mother's Hill". Wuiiih, jalannya menanjak, aku yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini langsung kecapekan. Baru setengah perjalanan untuk sampai ke puncak gunung, aku melihat ladang bunga. Rumput-rumput disana kelihatannya lembut. Aku pun menuju kesana dan membaringkan tubuhku. Wah, disini sejuk sekali! Beda sekali dengan di kota. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang. Dia mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Hei!" panggilnya lagi.

Dengan malas, aku pun membuka mataku. Samar-samar, aku melihat seseorang. Aku pun menggosok mataku. Barulah aku menyadari yang membangunkanku adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira seumuran denganku.

"Syukurlah! Aku pikir kau sudah mati" katanya lega.

Mati!? Mana mungkin cuma tidur sebentar aku bisa mati!? Lagian, aku belum mau! Aku kan masih kecil, masih imut(hahaha), masih banyak yang akan kulakukan!

"Kau datang dari kota, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Aku pun segera berdiri.

"Mau nggak bermain denganku? Aku tak punya teman untuk bermain di gunung ini"

"Oke" jawabku singkat.

Kami pun bermain bersama, dan memandang pemandangan di puncak gunung. Pemandangan disana hanya bisa kuungkapkan dengan dua kata: _Very beautiful_! Tapi masih ada kata-kata yang lain sih, misalnya Amazing, interesting, atau apalah… Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu bernyanyi. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu itu sangat bagus. Aku pun minta gadis kecil itu mengajariku lagu itu. Akhirnya kami bernyanyi bersama.

Kami sangat kelelahan. Kami kembali ke ladang bunga. Kami duduk disana, menikmati indahnya ladang bunga. Aku pun memetik salah satu bunga bewarna putih dan menyelipkannya di atas telingaku. Aku pun bertanya pada gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk bunga putih di atas telingaku itu:

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Aneh" jawabnya.

"Sepertinya betul" kataku sambil memindahkan bunga itu ke atas telinganya.

"Lebih cocok denganmu" sambungku sambil tersenyum.

Muka gadis itu memerah. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kain bewarna merah. Dia mengalungkannya di leherku seperti bandana.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Hadiah dariku. Aku juga punya, warnanya putih" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kain bewarna putih.

"Terima kasih! Akan kujaga baik-baik!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumanku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di rumput yang lembut itu. Angin meniup rambut coklatku. Gadis kecil itu juga kini berbaring di sebelahku. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke kota?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian.

"Belum tahu juga"

"Kalau kau kembali ke kota, jangan lupakan aku, oke?" pintanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Aku pun mengenggam jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku.

"Oke" jawabku singkat.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Aku pun kembali ke pertanian, dan dia kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah makan siang, kakek itu berkata pekerjannya sudah selesai, jadi dia bisa menemaniku bermain. Aku sangat senang. Aku diajari naik kuda, memancing, bertani, berkebun, dan lain-lain.

Kakek itu mengajakku mengeluarkan ayam-ayam dari kandangnya. Kakek itu mempercayakan aku untuk mengarahkan salah satu dari sekian banyak ayamnya. Aduh, seekor ayam saja aku sudah kerepotan setengah mati. Ayam itu kabur, dan aku mengejarnya. Mengira aku menganggu ayam itu, ayam-ayam yang lain yang sedari tadi digiring kakek jadi marah dan mengejarku. Dikejar segerombolan ayam, aku langsung kabur. Untung ada anjing kakek yang menyelamatkanku. Anjing itu menyalak membuat ayam-ayam sok jago itu ketakutan. Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketika tiba saatnya mengeluarkan sapi dari kandangnya, aku menaiki sapi itu. Ternyata menaiki sapi lebih tenang daripada menaiki kuda. Karena terlalu senang dan tidak pegangan erat, ketika sapi itu berbelok aku terjatuh. Aduh, sakit tahu! Dasar sapi bego! (sapinya berkata: "kamu tuh yang bego, bego")

Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Hari yang menyenagkan telah berakhir. Kakek berkata orangtuaku telah menghubungi dan akan menjempuku sekarang. Ah, sebenarnya aku tak mau! Tiba-tiba, gadis kecil itu datang.

"Jadi kau akan pulang?" tanyanya sedih.

"Iya…" jawabku lesu.

"Aku pasti akan kesepian… Tapi, kau akan kembali lagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ingatlah, kau berjanji…"

Kemudian, orangtuaku menjemputku. Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya sambil mengenggam kain putih itu. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kain merahku.

Dan sekarang, sesuai janjiku padanya, aku berlayar ke Mineral Town. Ini sudah 15 tahun. Aku sangat tidak sabar. Lagipula aku khawatir pada kakek itu karena sejak sekitar setahun yang lalu tidak membalas suratku lagi. Mineral Town, aku datang!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Gimana? Bagus atau jelek? Oh iya, sudah tahu siapa pasangan Jack?_

_Readers : "Gimana mau tahu? Petunjuknya aja baru sedikit!"_

_Ah, dasar payah! Saya aja udah tau! *Dikejer readers_

_Dan lagi, mungkin lanjutan chapter ini bakal ditunda, karena sebentar lagi saya bakal ujian semester ganjil!_

_Dan juga… Peace, send pm, or review! :3_


	2. A New Life is Starting!

_Hai, hai, hai! Udah lama nggak ketemu. Apa kabar? Kalau saya sih tetap gila, gaje, lebay, dll seperti biasa(ohohoho). Well, di chapter ini, Jack belum bertemu dengan para gadis. Di chap ini dia cuma nemu bapak-bapak bulat, nenek-nenek tua, dan laki-laki berbadan kekar. Kira-kira tau gak siapa mereka? Ah, tau atau ngga, yang penting ayoo baca! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 1: A New Life is Starting!

Akhirnya Mineral Town sudah kelihatan. Aku pun langsung menyandang ranselku dan mengendong anjing kecilku, Kiwi.

"Kita akan segera sampai, Kiwi"

"Guk!" jawab Kiwi.

Kapal pun segera merapat ke dermaga. Aku segera turun. Wah, aku rindu sekali dengan pemandangan ini. Pemandangan pantai ini tak banyak berubah daripada waktu aku datang. Yang berbeda paling dulu aku datang waktu musim panas, dan sekarang aku datang pada musim semi. Dan juga ada dua bangunan yang dibangun di pantai ini.

Aku segera menuju ke tempat tujuanku, yaitu pertanian itu. Jalan kesana masih tidak berubah. Bangunan Yodel Farm, Poultry Farm, dan Saibara The Blacksmith sudah lebih bagus daripada yang kulihat dulu. Kemudian aku memperhatikan lahan kosong di depan Poultry Farm. Sepertinya dijual. Apa suatu hari aku bisa membangun sebuah villa disana, ya? Hahaha. Ngelantur nih pikiranku.

Ketika aku sampai ke pertanian itu, aku sangat terkejut. Tempat ini… Sangat berbeda. Dulu kulihat tanaman-tanaman tertata rapi di ladang, rumput yang rapi dengan ternak-ternak yang bermain di atasnya, dan bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi… Sudah hilang. Sekarang ladang dipenuhi rumput-rumput liar, batu-batu, dan kayu-kayu. Berantakan sekali! Aku sampai bengong melihatnya, sampai Kiwi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dengan mengeluskan badannya di kakiku.

Aku pun segera berlari ke rumah kakek itu, mengetuk pintunya dan memanggilnya.

"Kakek? Kakek?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun menggedor pintu itu dan berteriak.

"Kakek! Kakek!"

"Hei!" teriak seseorang.

Aku terkejut. Suara itu bukan berasal dari dalam rumah, tapi dari jalan masuk pertanian. Aku berharap itu kakek. Aku pun segera berlari kesana. Namun, kekecewaan menghampiriku. Itu bukan kakek. Yang ada malahan seorang bapak-bapak yang pendek, gemuk, dengan baju, topi, dan celana berwarna merah, dan kumis bewarna coklat yang lebat(maaf deskripsinya agak kejam XD).

"Tolong jangan buat kerbutan!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan bertanya:

"Pak, kakek pemilik pertanian ini dimana ya?"

"Dia sudah meninggal"

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku tak menyangkanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakekku sendiri. Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku sangat syok dan sedih. Tiba-tiba bapak itu menyadarkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak syok"

"Ya… Aku tidak menyangka kakek itu meninggal"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kamu?"

"Namaku Jack. Aku datang dari kota"

"Kamu Jack?" tanya bapak itu terkejut.

"Iya" jawabku dengan muka heran.

"Anak yang 15 tahun yang lalu pernah kesini?"

"Iya. Kok Bapak tahu?"

"Sebelum meninggal, kakek itu menceritakannya padaku. Dan juga berkata bahwa pertanian ini diwariskan kepadamu. Dia menganggapmu sebagai cucunya sendiri"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku Thomas. Aku walikota kota ini"

"Jadi Jack, kamu mau mengelola pertanian ini?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku mulai berpikir sepertinya kehidupan yang menyenangkan akan dimulai di kota ini. Persis seperti harapanku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mayor Thomas lagi.

"Iya! Aku akan berusaha keras mengembalikan pertanian ini seperti dulu!"

"Bagus! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

"Tapi, selain bekerja, kau juga harus bersosialisasi dengan penduduk kota. Oh iya, mau kuajak tur keliling kota?"

"Oke" jawabku singkat.

"Nah pertama-tama di selatan pertanianmu. Jalan kecil itu menuju daerah hutan yang berujung di gunung Mother's Hill. Di hutan ada Hot Springs, pertambangan, danau, tempat Gotz si tukang kayu, dan lain-lain. Sekarang ayo ke utara" ajak Mayor Thomas. Kami pun keluar dari area pertanian.

"Jalan disebelah kanan ini terdapat Poultry Farm, Yodel Farm,dan Saibara The Blacksmith. Di Poultry Farm, kamu bisa membeli ayam, menjualnya, atau memberi perlengkapannya. Di Yodel Farm, kamu bisa membeli sapi, menjualnya, atau memberi perlengkapannya. Di Saibara The Blacksmith kamu bisa meng-upgrade alat-alat pertanianmu, membeli beberapa alat, dan membuat berbagai macam barang."

Kami pun berjalan ke arah utara. Kami berhenti diantara dua bangunan.

"Yang sebelah kiri adalah Aja Winery. Kamu bisa membeli Wine dan jus anggur disini. Ketika musim panen tiba, mereka butuh pekerja part-time. Dan disebelahnya Doug's Inn. Disana ada dua lantai, lantai pertama saat siang menyediakan makanan, dan saat malam mereka menyediakan minuman. Di lantai dua ada beberapa kamar yang bisa untuk disewa"

Kami pun berjalan ke arah utara lagi. Dan kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan.

"Ini perpustakaan. Kalau kau mau lebih tahu tentang pertanianmu, disini tempatnya"

Kemudian kami berjalan ke bangunan sebelahnya. Dua rumah yang bentuknya sama. Di rumah sebelah kiri, ada seorang nenek tua yang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang di teras. Nenek itu tampangnya ramah, semoga sikapnya juga. Hahaha.

"Hai Mayor Thomas" sapa nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hai Ellen"

"Siapa yang bersamamu itu?" tanyanya.

"Ini petani baru. Dia akan mengurus pertanian yang terlantar itu"

Tanpa disuruh, aku pun langsung mendekati nenek itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan berkata:

"Nek, namaku Jack. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Nak" jawab nenek itu seraya meraih tanganku.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat Mayor Thomas.

"Itu rumah Ellen. Dia punya 2 cucu, tapi hanya satu yang tinggal dengannya. Yang satu lagi bekerja dan tinggal di rumah sakit" jelas Mayor Thomas.

"Dan rumah disebelahnya adalah rumahku. Aku tinggal dengan anakku, Harris, polisi di kota ini dan Kano si fotografer" sambungnya.

Kami berjalan ke bangunan disebelahnya lagi. Bangunan ini cukup luas, dan disebelahnya ada bangku panjang dengan kotak pos merah didepannya.

"Ini Supermarket. Kamu bisa beli bibit dan lain-lainnya disini"

Kami berjalan ke bangunan sebelahnya. Tanpa dijelaskan aku sudah tahu ini adalah rumah sakit.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya rumah sakit disini. Jika kau merasa sakit, berobatlah disini"

Kami berjalan lagi ke bangunan sebelahnya. Bangunan ini… Gereja! Ya, ini gereja. Kelihatan sekali dari arsitektur bangunanya.

"Ini gereja. Ada seorang pendeta yang tinggal disini"

Kami segera pergi ke jalan selatan, dan kami sampai ke sebuah lapangan. Kata Mayor Thomas ini adalah Town Square, tempat dimana sebagian festival diadakan. Disini ada sebuah papan pengumuman yang memberitahu festival-festival yang akan diadakan.

"Jika kamu jalan ke sebelah kanan ini, kamu akan sampai ke pantai. Disana ada dua bangunan. Yang pertama adalah rumah milik Zack yang akan mengangkut barang-barang yang akan kau jual ke kota. Dan yang kedua adalah kedai pinggir pantai milik Kai. Kai hanya datang setiap musim panas, jadi, kedai itu hanya buka selama musim panas"

"Yang terakhir, jalan ke selatan ini akan membawamu lagi ke Yodel Farm. Nah, selesailah tur kali ini. Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat"

Aku mengangguk, dan aku kembali ke pertanianku. Disana, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar. Siapa dia?

"Hai! Kau pasti Jack! Aku Zack, aku yang akan membawa barang-barang yang akan kau jual ke kota" katanya.

Jack dan Zack. Nama yang mirip. Hehehe.

"Oh, kamu ya yang namanya Zack. Mayor Thomas sudah memberitahuku"

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang setiap jam 5 pm, tapi tidak kalau hari festival. Barang-barang yang mau kamu jual taruh saja di kotak penjualan. Aku pergi dulu ya"

Aku mengangguk. Zack pun pergi.

Aku langsung masuk ke rumahku, dan membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku berpikir, apakah aku bisa mengembalikan pertanian ini seperti dulu? Pasti bisa! Aku harus optimis. Di tengah lamunanku, rasa kantuk menghinggapiku. Aku pun langsung memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Huft, akhirnya ter-update juga! Di Chap selanjutnya, Jack akan bertemu dua gadis manis. Penasaran? Well, tunggu aja! ^^_


	3. Popuri and Ann

_Hai! Lama lagi gak ketemu. GPL, lansung aja baca! –No Comment-_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 3: Popuri and Ann

Cahaya matahari sudah menembus jendela rumahku. Burung-burung berkicauan merdu. Aku baru saja selesai bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku disini. Disini beda sekali dengan di kota. Disini jauh lebih nyaman.

Hari ini, aku berencana akan berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di kota kecil ini. Yah, kan ada peribahasa: "Tetangga dekat akan lebih membantu daripada saudara jauh". Aku harus berteman baik dengan mereka, karena suatu saat aku mungkin butuh mereka.

Aku langsung keluar dari lahan pertanian kakek. Lahan pertanian kakek? Mungkin aku sekarang bisa menyebutnya lahan pertanianku. Tapi, agak aneh juga sih menyebutnya. Hehe.

Aku segera menuju jalan di sebelah kiri. Baru saja aku memasuki jalan itu, ada yang menempel di kakiku. Aku pikir itu bola, jadi aku langsung mengangkatnya secara sembarangan. Tapi ketika kulihat baik-baik, itu… Ayam! Aku langsung merubah cara mengendongku menjadi lebih berprikebinatangan. Aku pun mengelus ayam itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahku. Wow, gadis itu sangat manis! Rambutnya bewarna merah muda, dihiasi dengan bando. Roknya panjang dan bewarna merah. Hmmm… Aku yakin gadis ini sangat feminin.

"Baby!" panggilnya.

Aku terkejut. Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Kenal aja nggak! Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Sekarang dia sudah di hadapanku. Dia mengambil ayam yang sedari tadi kugendong.

"Baby, jangan lari tiba-tiba begitu dong" katanya sambil mengelus ayam itu.

Ayam itu namanya Baby? Jadi dia tadi memanggil ayam itu? Uh, aku sudah ke GR-an, nih.

"Maaf ya! Ayam ini memang suka menganggu orang" katanya padaku.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan" jawabku cool (hei! Jangan sok cool, Jack!).

"Kamu baru ya disini?"

"Iya. Namaku Jack. Aku pemilik baru di pertanian dekat sini"

"Oh, aku Popuri! Aku, kakak, dan ibuku pemilik Poultry Farm ini!"

"Ayam itu milikmu?"

"Iya. Apakah kamu suka ayam?"

Apaan sih pertanyaanya! Yang dari dulu aku suka, yang sekarang aku suka, maupun yang bakal aku suka udah pasti cewek! Kok yang ditanya malah ayam? Gak mungkin kan aku bakal nikah dengan ayam.

(Author : Jack, gak mungkin juga kan Popuri yang baru kenal kamu nanya: "Apakah kamu suka aku?"

Jack : Lho, kamu siapa!? Tiba tiba muncul sendiri!

Author : Hoi, Jack! Masa' kamu gak tahu siapa aku! Kalau aku nggak ada, ceritamu ini nggak bakal ada! Nyebelin! Nggak mau ah lanjutin cerita ini lagi!(pasang muka ngambek)

Jack : Jangan begitu! Apa kamu gak tega melihat orang yang membaca cerita ini setengah-setengah! Cepat kerja! (nendang author sehingga author terpelanting tepat ke meja kerjanya)

Author : Uh, sakit! Tapi, demi para pembaca-pembaca, saya rela melakukan ini semua… Tapi kalau ada sih… Aduh! (ditendang Jack lagi)

Jack : Jangan bawel! Cepat ngetik!

Ah, emang kamu siapa sih Jack? Ah kok jadi ada dialog gaje sih. Ya udah, balik ke cerita)

"Iya" jawabku hanya untuk menyenangkannya. Padahal aku sama sekali gak ngerti apa maksud cewek yang satu ini.

"Aku juga! Mereka sangat manis, bukan?"

Oh, jadi dari segi hewan peliharaan. Aha! Aku dapat ide. Rayu sedikit ah…

"Jadi kamu penyuka binatang? Aku suka loh cewek seperti itu" (iyuh, kampungan!)

Wajah Popuri langsung memerah. Dia pun berkata:

"A… Aku pulang dulu, ya! Ayo, Baby…"

Popuri langsung masuk ke Poultry Farm. Imut juga ya kalau dia lagi malu. Haha. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju jalan dekat Yodel Farm.

Di Yodel Farm, terdengar ada 2 orang berdialog. Ketika kulihat, ada seorang kakek tua berkacamata, tapi yang paling WOW darinya adalah janggutnya yang panjang dan rapi. Padahal kepalanya botak. Jadi kalau ke salon mungkin dia ngurusin janggutnya. Haha. Dia sedang berdialog dengan gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang yang dijalin. Di dekat mereka ada seekor anak kuda. Dengan alasan ingin berkenalan, aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa itu, Kek?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menunjukku,.

Kakek tua itu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku sedikit ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya kecamata kakek itu minusnya tidak pas, jadi dia agak susah melihat. So dia menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku(lebay).

"Kamu Jack, ya?"

Kok kakek ini tahu sih? Oh ya ampun, aku terkenal juga ya ternyata(dalam bayangannya Jack melepas topinya dan mengelus rambutnya :P)

"Iya kek. Kok kakek tahu?"

"Kemarin Mayor Thomas menceritakan tentang petani baru bernama Jack. Oh iya, aku Barley, pemilik Yodel Farm. Dan ini cucuku, May"

"Hai Jack!" sapa gadis kecil itu.

"Oh, halo May" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Jack" kata Barley tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anak kuda ini, dia baru lahir seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku khawatir tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik karena ternakku terlalu banyak. Apa kau bersedia merawatnya? Jika kau merawatnya dengan baik aku akan memberikannya untukmu"

Wow! Ini kesempatan emas. Hehehe, untung aja aku kesini. Bisa dapat kuda gratis nih. Ini tidak boleh kusia-siakan!

"Hmmm… Boleh saja" jawabku pura-pura berpikir.

"Bagus! Memang kuda ini masih kecil, tapi jika dia sudah besar, kau bisa menungganginya dan menyertakannya dalam pacuan kuda. Tapi ingat rawat dia setiap hari"

"Iya. Akan kuusahakan"

"Kau akan beri dia nama apa?" tanya May tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm… Namanya… Peer!"

"Oh, Peer ya. Nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu akan kubawa dia ke kandang kudamu sekarang" kata Barley.

"Jangan repot-repot Kek…" kataku.

"Tak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung baik dengan tetangga baru" Barley pun pergi sambil menuntun Peer.

"Bye Peer!" kata May.

Setelah Barley sudah tak nampak lagi, aku berkata pada May:

"Aku pergi dulu ya, May"

"Oke. Jaga Peer baik-baik ya!"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku segera berjalan menuju Town Square. Dan aku baru sadar aku belum makan pagi. Perutku sudah cerewet minta makan. Aku pun berencana pergi ke Inn untuk mecoba makanan disana sekalian berkenalan dengan pemiliknya.

Aku memasuki Inn. Klining… Klining… Bunyi bel ketika aku masuk. Aku disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna oranye. Rambut panjangnya dibentuk ekor kuda, dijalin, dan dihiasi pita putih. Wow, ketemu gadis yang manis lagi!

"Selamat datang! Lho, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kamu baru disini ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku petani yang mengurus pertanian terlantar itu"

"Oh, kamu pasti Jack! Aku Ann, anak pemilik Inn ini. Apakah kamu datang kesini untuk makan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan yang menggelegar:

"Ann! Tolong ambilkan beberapa piring di dapur!"

"Iya!"sahut Ann.

"Jack, kalau kamu mau memesan makanan, datang saja langsung ke ayahku di counter. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Ann dengan seulas senyum yang manis. Dia segera berlari menuju dapur.

Aku pun segera menuju counter. Disana ada bapak-bapak yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Ann, dengan kumis yang kontras pula. Tampangnya galak-beda sekali dengan anaknya yang manis.

"Tadi aku dengar, kamu Jack yang dibilang Mayor Thomas itu ya?" tanyanya dengan muka yang dijamin bisa bikin anak kecil nangis.

"I… Iya… Pak-"

"Panggil saja Doug. Aku pemilik Inn ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya dengan tampang ramah. Huft, ketakutanku sedikit berkurang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga"

"Ngomong-ngomong Jack, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Ann?"

Aduh, dihujani pertanyaan aneh lagi nih. Aku kan baru kenal! Belum tahu apa-apa, kok disuruh ngasih pendapat sih? Ah, jawab apa adanya aja deh.

"Hmmm… Dia gadis yang manis"

"Hahaha… Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba Ann muncul. Aduh, kaget! Semoga dia gak dengar komentarku tadi. Kan malu!

"Ayah, ini piring-piringnya" kata Ann santai.

Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, kayaknya Ann tidak mendengarnya. Huft, lega deh.

"Lho, Jack? Kamu belum memesan makanan?" tanya Ann padaku.

"Tadi aku ngobrol sedikit dengan ayahmu"

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama bertiga? Sebagai tanda perkenalan, makanannya gratis" kata Doug tiba-tiba.

Hore! Lagi-lagi dapat yang gratisan. Hehehe, penduduk-penduduk disini oke-oke juga.

"Bagaimana Jack?" tanya Ann.

"Dengan senang hati"

Kami pun makan bersama. Aku disuguhi paket makan siang yang super-duper-lengkap. Wah, enak sekali! Aku makan disini sering-sering ah. Lagipula aku kan gak bisa masak. Hahaha.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Kalian sangat baik" kataku setelah selesai makan.

"Jangan sungkan!" kata Ann sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Sering-seringlah datang kesini. Ann kelihatannya senang jika kau datang"

"Ayah!" teriak Ann. Mukanya memerah, begitu juga dengan mukaku.

"Doug… Ann… Aku pulang dulu ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Bye"

Aku pun keluar dari Inn, dan aku menuju pertanianku. Hari ini aku berencana membersihkan ladang yang berantakan itu semampuku.

Ketika aku baru saja sampai di pertigaan, aku mendengar suara orang yang berdebat di dekat Poultry Farm. Karena penasaran aku menuju kesana. Ternyata yang berdebat adalah… Popuri dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berkata:

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, Popuri!"

"Rick, kau tak mengerti perasaanku!" teriak Popuri tersedu-sedu.

Popuri tiba-tiba berlari ke arah hutan. Aku segera menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku Jack, petani baru"

"Oh, jadi kamu yang diceritakan oleh Popuri. Aku Rick, kakak Popuri"

"Ehm… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, itu… Popuri tidak menjaga seekor ayamnya dengan baik. Dia lupa memberikannya makan setiap hari sehingga ayam itu sakit"

"Aku tak bermaksud memarahinya seperti itu. Tapi dia sudah berkali-kali berbuat hal yang ceroboh" sambungnya.

"Kalau aku bertemu Popuri, aku akan memberikannya penjelasan"

"Benarkah Jack? Terima kasih!"

Aku segera mencari Popuri di area hutan. Aku mencarinya di danau dan sekitar Mother's Hill. Tapi dia tidak ada. Ketika aku hendak ke pertanianku, aku melintasi sebuah jalan yang menanjak. Sepertinya ini jalan menuju area Hot Springs. Ini satu-satunya area di hutan yang mungkin dikunjungi Popuri yang belum kuperiksa. Apakah dia ada disana?

Ketika aku memasuki area Hot Springs, aku mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda tangah duduk di dekat kolam air terjun sambil menangis. Huft, akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku pun segera duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya.

"Popuri…" sapaku lirih.

Dia menoleh padaku. Dia gemetar, dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Jackkk!" teriaknya sambil tersedu-sedu.

Semula aku terkejut, dan wajahku memerah. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tenang, memeluknya, dan mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Popuri sudah tenang dan melepas pelukannya. Tapi dia diam dan menatap air terjun itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi aku memang ceroboh. Aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali tapi dia tetap memarahiku"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu" kataku sambil mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Sepertinya Rick benci padaku"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Aku pun tersenyum dan berkata:

"Bukan, Popuri. Dia menyayangimu"

"Lantas kenapa dia memarahiku?"

"Dia ingin kau jadi peternak yang hebat. Dia ingin kau ingat setiap kata-katanya, dan tidak mengulanginya lagi"

Popuri terdiam. Dia sepertinya berpikir.

"Benarkah…?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Jack" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Sama-sama. Ayo kuantar kamu pulang. Rick pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

Dia mengangguk. Kami segera berjalan keluar dari area Hot Springs dengan tangan Popuri ang masih mengenggam tanganku. Tiba-tiba, Popuri berhenti sehingga aku yang dipegang tangannya juga berhenti.

"Ada apa, Popuri?"

"Ng…" muka Popuri memerah. Dia tertunduk.

"Maaf tadi tiba-tiba aku memelukmu" katanya pelan.

"Y-yah, jangan dipikirkan" jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Wajahku juga memerah.

"Ayo" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya. Kami pun berjalan ke Poultry Farm sambil bergandengan tangan.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_-No Comment (Again?)-_


	4. Mary, Karen, and Elli

_Hai! The Fairy Witch's back! Now yeah~~~ Oh, oh, curious case… (jangan peduliin, soalnya kan orang gaje tiba-tiba nyanyi, mana liriknya salah lagi…) Well, langsung aja! Lewatin aja yang gaje :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 3: Mary, Karen, and Elli

Pagi ini adalah hari ketiga aku disini. Aku baru menyelesaikan ladang ini seperempatnya saja. Aku suntuk! Hmmm… Enaknya ngapain ya? Ke perpustakaan, ah! Gini-gini kan aku juga punya hobi membaca. Hehehe.

Aku segera menuju perpustakaan. Di papan perpustakaan itu tertulis "Perpustakaan Mary". Jadi orang yang punya perpustakaan ini namanya Mary? Orangnya gimana ya? Semoga ramah.

Aku pun masuk kesana. Nampak seorang gadis yang berambut panjang bewarna hitam, berkacamata, dengan baju bewarna biru dan rok bewarna biru pula. Dia sedang melamun. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Hmmm… Apa yang harus kutulis…?" gumamnya.

Aku penasaran apa maksudnya. Aku pun mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Oh! Selamat datang! Maaf aku tak menyadari kedatanganmu!" sahutnya.

"Tak apa. Kamu Mary ya? Aku Jack, petani baru"

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Oh iya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" (kepo amat)

"Tak terlalu penting. Aku cuma sedang menulis novel"

"Wow! Hebat! Kau menulis novel sendiri? Tentang apa?"

"Isinya dongeng tentang seorang anak perempuan" jawab Mary senang.

"Kedengarannya menarik! Jika sudah selesai, boleh aku membacanya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau baca buku apa?"

"Hmmm… Aku mau baca buku tentang pertanian"

"Oh, itu ada di lantai 2. Ayo ikut aku"

Akhirnya, aku menghabiskan waktuku membaca dengan Mary sampai siang. Ketika sudah siang, aku berniat akan membeli beberapa bibit di Supermarket.

Ketika aku memasuki Supermarket itu, hanya ada 5 orang disana. Supermarket apaan nih!? Perasaan lebih cocok dibilang toko kelontong. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti Dokter menuju counter dan berkata:

"Aku akan bayar ini lain kali"

"Uh… Baiklah…" jawab laki-laki di counter yang terlihat lemah.

Hmph. Masa' Dokter ngutang, sih? Jangan-jangan gak ada lagi yang mau berobat dengan dia? Dokter itu pun nyelonong pergi, memang adat orang yang ngutang, udah ngutang langsung buru-buru pergi. Sekarang, ada seseorang dengan rompi ungu yang menuju counter.

"Aku juga akan bayar ini lain kali" katanya.

"Uh… Baiklah…" jawab laki-laki di counter itu lagi.

Apaan sih!? Apa dia meniru Dokter tadi!?(adegan ini jangan ditiru) Kan kasihan bapak penjaga counter itu! Aku sebal melihatnya. Ketika dia akan pergi, aku menghalangi jalannya keluar.

"Hei! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" teriaknya.

"Kau harus bayar" kataku dengan muka serius.

"Kenapa!?"

"Karena aku kasihan denganmu, Pak. Kalau punya banyak hutang, hidupmu tak akan tenang"

Tak bisa membantah lagi atau karena malu, dia langsung menuju counter.

"Kali ini aku bayar, Jeff. Ini juga karena laki-laki didepan pintu itu" katanya sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang. Dia pun langsung pergi.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjang menghampiriku. Dia memakai rompi ungu dengan celana coklat selutut. Dan yang paling menarik darinya bagiku adalah matanya yang bewarna hijau emerald.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyuruh Duke untuk membayar. Ayahku memang tidak bisa menolak kalau ada yang berhutang. Oh, iya. Aku Karen. Kamu siapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku Jack, petani baru"

"Oh, jadi kamu Jack? Ibu, Ayah, ini yang namanya Jack itu" katanya sambil menoleh ke laki-laki di counter itu dan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Kami berdua pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, kamu Jack? Aku Sasha. Aku ibunya Karen" kata wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Jack. Aku ayah Karen" kata laki-laki di counter itu.

"Terima kasih soal yang tadi. Jeff, harusnya kau meniru Jack! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menagih hutang-hutang Dokter" kata Sasha seraya menuju keluar.

"Oh ya, Jack. Bagaimana pertanianmu?" tanya Karen tiba-tiba.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku belum menanam apa-apa, ladangnya pun masih berantakan. Ini aku mau beli bibit disini"

"Begini saja. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kami akan berikan beberapa bibit gratis! Boleh kan, Yah?" tanya Karen pada Jeff.

"Tapi…"

"Ayah! Apa salahnya berbuat baik pada tetangga baru!"

"Oke…"

Karen pun segera menuju tempat penyimpanan bibit. Dia mengambil beberapa bibit disana, dan berjalan menujuku. Hehehe. Lagi-lagi dapat yang gratisan.

"Nih Jack. Hasilkan banyak sayuran, ya!" kata Karen seraya memberikan bibit-bibit itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasha muncul. Dia membawa sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada Jeff.

"Ini hutang-hutang Dokter. Lain kali jangan biarkan orang-orang berhutang!" katanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang! Bye!" kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

"Oh, Bye!" balas Karen.

Ketika aku keluar dari Supermarket, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang melintas didepanku. Dia seperti membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Baru saja aku mau menyapanya, dia langsung masuk ke rumah sakit disebelah. Ada apa, ya? Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya.

Ketika aku masuk ke rumah sakit, aku melihat anak itu menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pendek bewarna coklat. Aku bisa menebak dia suster di rumah sakit ini dari cara berpakaiannya.

"Ada apa, Stu?" tanya gadis itu pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku membawakan barang yang bagus untukmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini!" jawab anak laki-laki itu seraya meletakkan barang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke tangan gadis itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak gadis itu seraya melempar barang itu ke lantai. Barang itu segera berlari-Lho, kok barang bisa lari?

"Stu, kau keterlaluan!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Gawat!"

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiriku dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Hei! Kembali!" teriak gadis itu seraya menghampiriku.

"Lho, aku belum pernah melihatmu" katanya padaku.

"Aku Jack. Aku petani baru"

"Oh, jadi kamu petani baru itu? Aku Elli, suster di rumah sakit ini"

"Kamu cucunya Ellen kan?"

"Iya. Dia nenekku. Aku juga punya seorang adik laki-laki bernama Stu yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakangmu"

"Elli! Jangan marah seperti itu, dong! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" teriak Stu.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka serangga, kan!? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku!?"

"Aku kan masih kecil! Jack, kamu mengerti, kan?" tanya Stu padaku.

Aku menoleh pada Stu dan kemudian aku merendahkan badanku agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin perhatian dari Elli. Tapia pa yang kau lakukan tadi keterlaluan"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda!"

"Kalau kamu diberi sesuatu yang kamu benci, pasti kamu kesal, kan?"

"Benar juga…"

"Makanya, jangan ulangi lagi ya" kataku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Iya!"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Elli?"

"Elli! Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Elli pun mendekati Stu, mengelus rambutnya dan berkata:

"Itu baru adikku"

"Aku pergi main dulu, ya!" kata Stu sambil berlari keluar.

"Terima kasih, Jack" kata Stu dengan seulas senyum.

"Tak masalah"

"Oh, bukankah itu luka di pipimu?" tanya Elli seraya menunjuk pipiku.

"Eh? Sejak kapan ada luka?" tanyaku seraya mengusapnya.

"Jangan! Nanti tanganmu kotor!" cegah Elli.

Elli pun mengusap lukaku dengan saputangannya yang bewarna biru. Uh, perih sekali! Dia juga mengoleskan obat di lukaku. Aduh, mukaku memerah. Habis, dia megang-megang mukaku terus!

"Nah, sudah selesai" katanya.

"Kalau obatnya sudah kering, tempelkan ini" kata Elli sambil memberikanku plester.

"Terima kasih, Elli. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye"

"Bye" balas Elli.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik. Siapa sih yang membuat keributan!?

"Huweee! Huweee!" bunyinya.

Ini suara orang nangis ya? Nangisnya berlebihan amat, sih! Ketika aku melihat ke kanan, ternyata Stu sedang menangis sambil memegangi lututnya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Stu?"

"Aku terjatuh…" jawabnya tersedu-sedu.

Aku melihat lututnya tergores. Aku langsung ingat plester yang diberikan Elli. Sepertinya, Stu lebih membutuhkannya. Aku pun segera mengeluarkannya dari kantong celanaku dan menempelkannya di luka Stu.

"Terima kasih, Jack" kata Stu sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Stu? Tangisanmu terdengar sampai rumah sakit" kata seseorang di belakangku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, Elli berdiri disana.

"Aku terjatuh dan lututku tergores. Tapi, Jack memberikanku plester!"

"Lho, Jack? Itukan plester yang kuberikan untukmu"

"Sepertinya Stu lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku"

"Oh, Jack! Terima kasih! Kau sungguh baik!" kata Elli dengan senyum yang manis. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_So far, so good! Apa yang mau diomongin, ya? Ah, terima kasih buat yang udah review! Review-mu sangat berarti bagiku! Arigatou gozaimasu! Dan bagi yang belum, review sekarang ya. Ya? Ya? (ini maksa loh XP)_

_Peace!_

_PS: Bagi yang udah review boleh review lagi kok. Jangan malu-malu, anggap aja review sendiri!(kan emang bener - . -)_

_MALU BOLEH, MALU-MALUIN JANGAN. TAPI JANGAN MALU BUAT REVIEW. XP_


	5. Elli's White Flower and Karen's Wine

_Anyeong… Eh, kok tiba2 jadi bahasa Korea? *Maaf, kesalahan bukan di browser anda*_

_Hai! Akhirnya Jack sudah bertemu dengan semua gadis di kota itu! Udah bisa nebak siapa kira2 bakal jadi jodohnya Jack? Dan apakah gadis di masa lalu Jack yang bakal jadi jodohnya? Well, langsung aja!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 5: Elli's White Flower and Karen's Wine

Sudah 2 minggu aku berada disini. Ternyata menyenangkan juga berada di kota ini. Semua penduduk sangat baik padaku san mereka sudah berteman baik denganku. Aku juga sudah bersahabat dengan sesama cowok-cowok muda di kota ini, yaitu Cliff, Gray, Dokter, dan Rick. Dan juga dengan gadis-gadis di kota ini. Hey, never forget about girls, right?

Sekarang, aku sangat capek karena baru selesai mengurus binatang-binatang dan menyirami tanaman-tanaman. Uh, aku butuh beberapa bodigizer! Tapi di kulkas sudah habis. Terpaksa aku harus ke rumah sakit. Uh, males banget deh. Dengan rasa malas dan capek stadium 5, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar pertanianku.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh perjuangan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah sakit. Ah, sebentar lagi staminaku kembali. Dengan sisa semangatku, aku membuka pintu rumah sakit itu.

Aku segera menuju counter untuk membeli bodigizer. Muka Elli terlihat khawatir ketika melihatku berjalan sempoyongan karena capek. Duk… Tiba-tiba aku menabrak dinding karena tidak memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ouch!" teriakku.

Baru saja aku hendak terjatuh, ada seseorang yang memegangiku. Ternyata itu Elli. Dia meletakkan tangannya yang lembut di jidatku. Uh, aku jadi malu. Mukaku pun memerah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan muka khawatir.

"Aku hanya butuh bodi… gizer…" jawabku lemah.

Elli segera menuntunku ke sofa. Dia membantuku duduk disana. Setelah itu, dengan setengah berlari dia menuju rak obat. Dia pun kembali dengan beberapa botol bodigizer. Dia segera duduk di sebelahku dan membukakan sebuah botol, kemudian dia menyodorkannya padaku. Aku pun segera meminumnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya, sedikit"

"Istirahatlah dulu"

Tiba-tiba, Jeff masuk ke rumah sakit dengan muka pucat.

"Do… Dokter…" panggilnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Elli segera menghampiri Jeff.

"Dokter!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jeff…" jawab Elli lirih.

"Ada apa, Jeff?" tanya Dokter.

"Ketika aku meminum obat ini… Aku langsung sakit kepala…" jawab Jeff seraya menunjukkan sebotol obat. Dokter pun mengamati obat itu.

"Lho, ini bukan obat untuk Jeff!" seru Dokter tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah!?" sahut Elli tak percaya. Dia segera menghampiri Dokter dan memperhatikan obat itu.

"Oh my! Ini obat untuk Lilia!" teriak Elli tertahan. #malpraktek

"Akan kuambil obat yang benar!" sambungnya sambil berlari ke rak obat. Dia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebotol obat.

"Ini, Jeff. Kali ini aku yakin tidak salah. Maafkan aku…" kata Elli lirih.

"Uh… Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu" kata Jeff sambil mengambil obat itu. Dia pun pergi.

Setelah Jeff pergi, Dokter langsung menatap Elli dengan serius. Dia memegang bahu Elli dan berkata:

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Elli!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Kecerobohanmu itu bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang! Kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar!"

"Maafkan aku…" jawab Elli lesu. Dia segera menuju lantai 2.

Ah, aku kasihan melihat Elli. Dia sudah baik padaku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua untuk menghiburnya. Ketika aku baru saja hendak menaiki tangga, Dokter berkata:

"Jack, aku tak bermaksud memarahinya seperti itu… Tapi, kau mengerti, kan?"

"Serahkan saja padaku" jawabku sambil menaiki tangga itu.

"Ketika aku sampai disana, aku melihat Elli menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Aku sangat kasihan melihatnya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"J-Jack…" katanya gemetar.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kesalahanku tak bisa dimaafkan?" tanyanya. Mata Elli memerah. Sepertinya dia menahan air matanya.

"Tidak, Elli" jawabku sambil mengelus rambut coklatnya yang lembut.

"Semua manusia pasti pernah salah. Tak ada yang sempurna" sambungku bijak. Eh, ternyata aku bisa bijak juga, ya. Hehehe.

"Dan Elli…" sambungku lirih.

"Menangislah. Karena air mata bisa sedikit meringankan beban di hati"

Huft. Akhirnya Elli mulai menangis. Memang tidak baik air mata itu ditahan. Air mata bisa mengurangi stress, lho. Ditengah-tengah sedang menerangkan tentang air mata kepada readers, aku tiba-tiba sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Elli tiba-tiba memelukku. Tangisannya semakin keras. Mukaku memerah, tapi aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Popuri ketika dia menangis, yaitu mengelus rambutnya supaya dia tenang. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Elli melepas pelukannya dan berkata:

"Maaf… Bajumu jadi basah…"

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah lega" jawabku sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Jack… Apakah aku akan menjadi suster yang baik?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan menyerah! Kesalahanmu itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tak berbuat hal yang sama lagi"

Elli tersenyum. Dia berkata:

"Terima kasih, Jack"

"Tak apa. Kita kan teman"

"Oh ya, Jack! Nenek mengundangmu untuk makan siang bersama besok"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Elli tersenyum melihatku gembira. Kalau yang gratisan kan emang wajib gembira. Hehehe.

Setelah itu, aku langsung keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menghirup udara segar. Hmmm… Hore! Staminaku sudah kembali! Dengan semangat, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kanan. Ketika aku lewat di depan Supermarket, aku mendengar suara 2 orang yang berdebat. Dengan alasan penasaran(tolong jangan kepo Jack), aku masuk kesana.

Rupanya Karen dan Sasha sedang berdebat. Entah apa yang sedang mereka debatkan. Aku pun segera menghampiri Jeff.

"Sudah baikan, Jeff?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Iya" jawab Jeff singkat.

"Moondrop Flower lebih bagus" kata Karen pada Sasha.

"Bukan" bantah Sasha.

"Pinkcat Flower yang harusnya kita pakai" sambungnya.

Mereka pun adu mulut lagi. Aku heran melihatnya. Aku pun bertanya pada Jeff sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Kenapa mereka…?"

"Itu… Adik Sasha sakit. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dan membawakan sebuket bunga. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak mau mengalah untuk menentukan bunga apa yang akan dijadikan buket"

Heh. Cuma itu toh masalahnya. Kapan perginya kalau gak ada yang mau ngalah?"

"Hai, Jack!" sapa Karen. Dia kelihatannya senang melihatku.

"Kamu mau berbelanja?" tanyanya ramah dengan senyum yang sangaaat manis.

"Yah, begitulah"

"Oh, Karen! Bagaimana kalau Jack saja yang menentukan?" usul Sasha.

"Kalau begitu, Apapun yang Jack pilih akan dijadikan buket, right?"

Sasha pun menghampiriku.

"Kamu pilih Moondrop Flower atau Pinkcat Flower, Jack?" tanyanya.

Hah? Nggak salah nih nanya soal bunga ke aku? Mana ngerti! Tau bentuk ama namanya aja udah syukur. Ah, jawab dari segi ekonomi aja, deh!

"Sebaiknya Moondrop Flower saja, ini kan musim semi, jadi mudah mencari bunga itu. Selain itu sepertinya harganya lebih murah di musim semi"

"Bagus, Jack! Kau memnang pintar memilih!" puji Karen.

"Yah, terserahlah" komentar Sasha lesu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang datang. Ternyata itu Duke. Duke pun segera menghampiri kami. Semoga saja dia tak berniat berhutang atau sejenisnya.

"Hei, Jeff. Ini sudah 21 tahun sejak 'itu' dibuat. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita berikan ke Karen?" tanyanya.

"Oh, iya. Tak terasa sudah 21 tahun berlalu…" komentar Sasha.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu', Duke?" tanya Karen bingung.

"Dulu, waktu kamu masih bayi, ayah dan ibumu memintaku membuat wine khusus yang dibuat dalam waktu 21 tahun"

"Benarkah? Ayah? Ibu?" tanya Karen seraya menoleh ke Jeff dan Sasha.

"Iya, Karen! Itu semua untukmu!" jawab Jeff sambil tersenyum.

"Hore! Terima kasih!" teriak Karen senang.

"Mau mengambilnya sekarang?" tanya Duke.

"Iya! Jack, bisa temani aku?" pinta Karen.

"Tentu saja"

"Ayo!" kata Karen seraya menarik tanganku.

Sesampainya di Aja Winery, kami memasuki gudang anggurnya. Wow, banyak sekali wine disini! Ada sekitar 50 rak. Ada yang botolnya kecil, sedang, dan besar. Duke menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil 2 botol wine yang besar. Dia pun menghampiri kami.

"Ini dia. Yang ada label bertuliskan 'Karen'" kata Duke seraya memberikannya ke Karen.

"Wow, ini berat" komentar Karen. Aku segera membantu Karen dengan mengambil sebotol wine(gak niat mencuri lho… Jack kan anak baik)

"Terima kasih, Duke. Aku pulang dulu, ya" kata Karen seraya menarik tanganku lagi.

Kami pun kembali ke Supermarket. Karen segera meletakkan botol wine yang sedari tadi digendongnya ke meja.

"Wah, lumayan berat, ya!" keluhnya.

"Oh ya, Jack, yang sebotol lagi buat kamu saja"

"Hah? Beneran nih? Wine jenis ini kan mahal!"

"Ah, tak apa. Apa sih yang nggak buat teman"

"Terima kasih, Karen!" sahutku girang. Karen tersenyum melihatku senang.

Setelah itu, aku angsung keluar dari Supermarket. Wow, Karen memang sangat baik! Kapan-kapan kalau ada acara kan tamunya bisa disuguhi pake ini! Dengan langkah bahagia, aku menuju pertanianku.

Esoknya, pada saat matahari serasa ada di atas kepala(siang maksudnya, Jack aja yang sok pake hiperbola), aku menuju rumah Ellen. Setelah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang yang kukenal dari dalam.

"Silakan masuk"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam sana. Nampak Ellen dan Stu sedang duduk di kursi di sekeliling meja makan, dan Elli tengah menata masakan-masakan di meja makan. Wah, harum sekali aroma masakannya. Ada Sandwich, Pie Apple, Moon Dumpling, dan… Cheese Fondue! Wow, makanan favoritku!

"Silakan duduk Jack" kata Elli seraya duduk di salah satu bangku.

Aku pun segera duduk manis di bangku yang tersisa. Tiba-tiba, Elli menyodorkanku semangkuk Cheese Fondue.

"Ini untukmu, Jack. Makanan favoritmu" kata Elli dengan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih! Tapi, darimana kamu tahu?"

"Hehehe… Itu tak penting. Ayo, silahkan, jangan malu-malu!"

Kami pun mulai makan bersama. Elli menyuapi Stu, tapi Stu tidak mau makan. Jadi, mereka kejar-kejaran. Ahaha, punya adik kayaknya seru juga, ya. Tiba-tiba, Stu menabrak sebuah meja kecil. Beberapa benda jatuh dari meja itu.

"Aduh…"

"Tuh, kan! Makanya jangan lari-lari!" kata Elli.

Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka dan membantu membereskan barang-barang yang jatuh. Mataku terpana melihat sebuah replika White Flower yang langka. Wow, cantik sekali! Terbuat dari kaca dan cukup mirip dengan aslinya, walau aku cuma melihat yang aslinya di tv, sih(sweat drops). Ketika aku melihat alas bunga itu, tertulis: 'Untuk Elli tersayang'

"Itu hadiah dari Ayah dan Ibuku" kata Elli tiba-tiba.

"Oh…"

"Itu untukmu saja, Jack"

"Hah? Inikan barang yang berharga untukmu!"

"Orangtuaku pasti akan senang jika kamu yang memegangnya"

"Wow, terima kasih, Elli! Akan kujaga baik-baik!"

Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan kami. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Anda mau komentar cerita ini lebay atau gaje? Yah, boleh sih. Karena menurut saya itu betul. Kadang-kadang nulisnya lagi suasana bahagia, kesel, sedih, lagi pengen yang lebay-lebay, lagi gaje, and so on. Jadi jangan heran, ya._

_Oh iya, saya minta usulan lagu English tentang sahabat. Kalau bisa artis yang nyanyiinnya terkenal, ya! Tolong kasih tahu saya! Plleeeaaaassssseeeeee!_

_Review?_


	6. Mary's Book and Popuri's Mud Ball

_Hei! Soal usulan lagu yang saya bilang di Chapter sebelumnya, saya sangat butuh ide anda! Please… I beg your idea… Bisa di-review atau pm. Yang penting ada yang mau nyumbangin idenya buat saya! :'(_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 6: Mary's Book and Popuri's Mud Ball

Aku mengamati tanaman-tanaman kubisku. Uh, kok lama sekali sih bisa dipanen? Mana udah kubeli mahal-mahal dengan Won! Ini memang normal atau kelainan, sih? Ah, terpaksa harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tahu. (#petani tak berpengalaman)

Huft, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku pun segera membuka pintu itu. Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Mary sedang memeriksa buku-buku di rak seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya tidak tepat memakai kata 'memeriksa' tapi 'mencari'. Mary nampak kebingungan. Dia meneliti satu persatu punggung buku-buku itu. Ah, aku dapat ide jahil! Kejutin dia ah…

Aku pun mengendap-endap ke arahnya. Ketika sudah dekat, aku menepuk kedua bahunya dan berteriak dengan keras:

"Mornin'!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Mary.

Dia menoleh kepadaku. Aku pun memasang senyum manis, berharap agar dia tak memarahiku. Aku kan cowok manis, siapa sih gadis yang nggak mau maafin aku kalau udah pasang tampang kayak gini? (pede tingkat 20 - . -, oh iya, manis atau rempong sih, Jack?)

"Oh, kamu Jack"

"Hehehe"

"Kamu mau baca buku apa?"

"Ehm… Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau tanya kau sedang cari apa,sih?"

"Oh, aku sedang cari sebuah buku"

"Apa judulnya? Biar aku bisa bantu cariin"

"Gak usah repot-repot"

"Nggak apa-apa! Apa sih yang nggak buat teman" (dasar si Jack, nyontek perkataan Karen)

"Terima kasih, Jack! Buku yang kucari adalah buku dongeng berjudul 'The Carpenters of The Moon Mountain'"

"Alright! Aku akan mulai mencari!"

Aku pun memeriksa rak buku bagian belakang sementara itu Mary memeriksa rak buku bagian depan. Setelah 15 menit mencari, aku menemukannya. Hore! Akhirnya ketemu juga!

"Mary! Ini bukunya!" teriakku senang.

Mary segera berlari menghampiriku. Dia pun mengambil buku yang tadinya kupegang itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jack!" sahutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ah, bukan masalah" jawabku dengan senyum cool.

"Oh iya, kamu mau baca buku apa, Jack?" (Jiah… Mary nanya itu mulu"

"Ehm… Tentang tanaman-tanaman musim semi"

"Oh, buku itu ada di lantai atas. Sebentar ya aku cari"

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan 'Jangan repot-repot', Mary sudah pergi duluan. Tak lama berselang, dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"Ini, Jack. Selamat membaca" katanya lembut.

"Thanks, Mary" ucapku dengan seulas senyum cool lagi.

Aku pun segera menuju sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Segera aku mencari di daftar isi kata 'kubis'. Ah, akhirnya ketemu. Halaman 59. Segera aku membuka halaman itu.

What!? Ternyata kubis butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk bisa dipanen. Aku menanamnya minggu lalu. Berarti baru minggu depan bisa dipanen. Uh, pantes.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah Mary, aku melihat dia sedang membaca novel yang tadi. Matanya memerah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Mary, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok" jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Mary melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Aku terus menatapnya. 5 menit kemudian, beberapa butiran air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku pun mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya. (Jack, kok kamu hobi amat megang pundak Mary?)

"Mary, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku" kataku khawatir.

"Ini… Sebenarnya…" kata Mary lirih.

"Aku menangis karena membaca novel ini" sambungnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Jack, apa kau pernah menangis karena membaca buku yang sedih?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm… Pernah"

"Benarkah? Wah, kau orang yang mudah tersentuh ya, Jack. Kalau aku memberi alasan seperti ini kepada orang lain, mereka pasti tak mengerti. Tapi kau beda, Jack"

Tiba-tiba Mary menyodorkan novel yang barusan dibacanya itu kepadaku.

"Novel ini buat kamu, Jack" katanya.

"Hah? A… Aku nggak bisa! Novel ini kan bagus!" (Jack, jangan terkejut mulu kalau orang ngasih hadiah, nanti jantungan lho… Udah, terima aja)

"Tak apa, aku sudah selesai membacanya. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku"

"W-wow. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih!"

"Ah, tak apa. Kita kan teman" kata Mary dengan senyum yang manis.

Aku membalas senyum Mary. Setelah itu, aku menghabiskan waktu membaca buku bersamanya sampai siang. Tak terasa sudah jam 1 siang. Aku pun pamit pada Mary dan keluar dari sana. Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan untuk jalan-jalan siang(baru dengar ada yang namanya jalan-jalan siang)

Langkahku terhenti di depan gereja. Aku memperhatikan bangunan itu. Terus terang, aku belum pernah masuk ke gereja ini. Aku menyapa dan ngobrol dengan Carter palingan kalau dia lagi di halaman gereja, nemenin May dan Stu bermain. Tapi, jam segini kan biasanya Carter ada di halaman gereja. Kok dia gak ada, ya? Aku pun memasuki gereja itu.

Ketika aku masuk kesana, aku melihat Carter, May, Stu, dan Popuri tengah bercakap-cakap. May berkata:

"Ayo bermain rumah-rumahan!"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau jadi ayah lagi" tolak Stu.

"Tenang! Biar Popuri yang jadi ibu, Carter jadi ayah" usul May.

"Boleh saja" jawab Popuri.

"Wah, May, maaf. Tap hari ini aku sedang banyak pekerjaan" tolak Carter.

"Tuh kan, May! Nggak usah main rumah-rumahan!" kata Stu.

"Tapi…" kata May lirih.

Aku pun mendekati mereka dan menyapa mereka.

"Hai semuanya!"

"Oh, hai, Jack!" jawab Popuri bersemangat.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Jack saja yang jadi ayahnya?" usul Carter.

"Wow, usul yang bagus!" komentar May.

"Kau akan bermain rumah-rumahan dengan kami kan, Jack?" tanya Popuri.

"Tentu saja"

"Good! Terima kasih, Jack!" kata May.

Kami pun pergi ke area Hot Springs, dan memulai adegannya. Ceritanya aku baru pulang dari kantor, dan istri juga anak-anakku(hehehe) menyambutku.

"Aku pulang" kataku sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, ayah! Selamat datang!" sambut May bersemangat.

"Selamat datang" sambut Stu singkat.

"Honey, makan malam sudah siap" kata Popuri dengan muka yang memerah.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Wajahku juga memerah. Entah kenapa, Popuri kelihatannya senang memanggilku 'Honey'. Ah, kamu ke pd-an, Jack! Itu cuma perasaanmu saja!

"Ayah, ayah, tahu nggak" kata May tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini, Stu ngompol"

"Hei! Hari ini aku lagi tidak ngompol!" teriak Stu.

"Hari ini lagi tidak…? Jadi… Biasanya kamu ngompol, Stu?" tanya May.

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Stu sambil menangis. Dia berlari keluar area Hot Springs.

"Stu!" panggil May sambil mengejarnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana nih?" gumamku.

"Tenang saja. Anak kecil memang seperti itu. Paling sebentar lagi baikan" komentar Popuri.

"Hmmm… Begitu ya…"

"Kalau begitu ayo bereskan alat-alat ini"

Kami pun mulai membereskan piring mainan, gelas mainan, juga makanan-makanan yang terbuat dari tanah, daun, dan lain-lain.

"Ah… Aku jadi ingat masa kecilku. Dulu aku juga sering bermain seperti ini dengan Rick dan Karen. Tapi, aku yang jadi anaknya. Sekarang… Akhirnya aku bisa berperan jadi ibu" kata Popuri.

"Oh ya Jack, aku ingin kau menyimpan ini… Untukku" sambungnya sambil memegang piring dengan makanan yang terbuat dari tanah diatasnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini buatanku. Mungkin kamu menganggap ini sampah, tapi ini berisi kenangan masa kecilku. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu banyak hal, Jack. Sekarang aku hanya bisa memberi ini. Aku ingin hal yang berarti untukku dimiliki olehmu, Jack…"

"Terima kasih. Akan kujaga baik-baik" kataku sambil tersenyum(giliran dikasih barang beginian gak terkejut. Oh iya, kalau aku sih gak bakalan mau dikasih barang seperti itu).

"Well, ayo pulang sekarang" ajakku.

"Ng… Jack. Bisa nggak kamu ngejelasin tentang pertanianmu?" pinta Popuri.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih tahu tentang pertanianmu"

"Um, kalau dijelasin susah. Mendingan aku ajak kamu tur keliling pertanianku saja"

"Boleh, nih?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

Kami akhirnya sampai di pertanianku. Aku pun berkata:

"Selamat datang di BTN Farm! Walaupun tempatnya tak terlalu luas, tapi tempat ini sangat berarti bagiku!"

Tiba-tiba Popuri berlari menuju ladangku. Dia memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman disana.

"Wah, ladangmu rapi sekali, Jack!" puji Popuri.

"Ah, nggak juga"

"Benar, kok! Lihat, lobak, kentang, mentimun, kubis, dan strawberry tertata rapi sesuai jenisnya"

"Hehehe. Terima kasih pujiannya. Ayo mulai tur ini"

Popuri mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan didekat pintu masuk pertanian.

"Ini kandang sapi dan domba. Tempat ini sudah diperluas, jadi bisa memuat 20 hewan. Tapi aku baru punya 3 sapi dan 5 domba" jelasku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke Popuri, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Dia melamun menatapku. Apa sih yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Popuri…?"

"Eh? E-enggak. Oh, jadi disini kamu menyimpan sapi dan domba. Dimana kamu menyimpan makanannya?"

"Di silo ini" kataku sambil menunjuk silo disebelah kiri.

"Oh… Begitu"

Aku pun menjelaskan ke Popuri tentang kandang kuda, kandang ayam, dan sebagainya. Kemudian kami menuju bangunan terakhir.

"Ini yang terakhir, tapi sangat penting bagiku. Mungkin kamu sudah tahu tentang bangunan ini, tapi ini bagian dari tur kita" jelasku.

"Ini dia, Jack's home! Gotz baru saja memperluasnya, tapi ini belum terlalu luas" sambungku.

"Wah, aku baru sadar rumahmu diperluas, Jack. Sejak kapan? Perasaan seminggu yang lalu belum diperluas"

"Hehehe. Gotz baru saja menyelesaikannya kemarin. Dan akhirnya, berakhirlah tur kali ini!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Jack! Maaf sudah merepotkan"

"No problem. Cuma ini saja aku gak repot kok"

Setelah itu, Popuri pamit pulang. Aku pun memasuki rumahku dan membaringkan badanku di kasur. Aku mengingat tentang permainan rumah-rumahan tadi. Apakah aku akan segera punya keluarga? Kalau iya, siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku? Dan… Apakah jodohku adalah salah satu gadis di kota ini? Ah, kamu mikir terlalu jauh, Jack!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Blue Heart Event-nya Mary di puncak Mother's Hill, kan? Tapi saya membuatnya di Library saja. Sorry about that._

_Akhirnya Jack udah mulai mikir tentang jodoh. Tapi… Ada satu hal yang dia lupakan. Apakah itu? Well, tunggu aja chapter selanjut-selanjutnya! _

_Oh iya, giliran Ann terpaksa chapter selanjutnya, karena kalau ditambah disini jadi kepanjangan. Udah dulu, ya? Saya mau ngetik._

_Review?_


	7. Ann's Music Book and Cooking Festival

_Hello, fanfictioner(?)! How're ya? (sok gaul - . -). Oh iya, soal usulan lagu, sekali lagi saya bilang, tolong kasih tahu saya! Lagu English tentang sahabat. Kalau bisa artisnya yang lagi terkenal sekarang, ya! Please! Oke, soal lagu itu nanti aja. Ini dia, Ch 7!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 7: Ann's Music Box and The Cooking Festival

Sial! Bagaimana, nih!? Besok ada cooking festival. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Mayor Thomas untuk mengikutinya. Ah, aku sangat menyesal sudah bikin janji sembarangan! Aduh, bagaimana, nih? Masak roti bakar aja masih sering gosong.

Sebenarnya aku bukannya nggak berbakat masak, tapi aku malas mempelajarinya. Karena aku pikir itu buang waktu saja. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, keren juga ya kalau cowok pandai memasak. Hehehe.

Kembali lagi ke permasalahanku. Uh, uh, gimana, nih? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku nggak ikut nanti dipanggil 'losers'. Kalau memasukkan makanan yang tak enak… Ah, itu sama saja! Readers, ada ide, nggak? Nggak ada ya? Ya udah.

Aku bolak balik disamping ranjangku. Ketika aku menatap dinding kamarku, disana ada beberapa foto yang kupajang. Foto-foto itu adalah foto pada hari ulang tahunku(kapan sih kamu ulang tahun, Jack?). Aku menatap sebuah foto, ada 11 orang di foto itu, yaitu aku, Cliff, Gray, Dokter, Rick, Mary, Popuri, Elli, Karen, dan…

Ann! Ah, aku dapat ide! Aku ingat yang membuat makanan di pesta ulang tahunku adalah dia. Aku minta ajarin saja dengan dia! Lagian, Ann kan gadis yang baik, manis, dan cantik. Dia pasti mau mengajariku.

Aku segera berlari menuju Inn. Ketika aku sampai, aku langsung masuk kesana. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Ah, Ann tidak ada! Aku pun menghampiri Doug untuk menanyakannya.

"Maaf. Doug, Ann dimana, ya?"

"Oh, Ann. Dia ada di dapur. Masuk saja"

Wah, kebetulan sekali. Jangan-jangan Ann dan aku ada kontak batin. Hehehe.

"Terima kasih, Doug. Aku pergi dulu, ya" kataku sambil menuju dapur.

Aku masuk ke dapur itu. Wah, what a big kitchen it is! Peralatannya lengkap, juga bahan-bahannya. Sangat beda dengan dapur kecilku di rumah. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku melihat Ann sedang berdiri di depan meja.

"Hei, Ann!" sapaku sambil menghampirinya.

Ann menoleh padaku. Mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hai, Jack" balasnya.

"Ann? Kok wajahmu pucat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Oh iya, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur ini. Apakah kau suka bersih-bersih, Jack?"

"Iya, aku suka!" bualku.

Padahal, sejak pindah kesini, aku cuma membersihkan rumahku 3 kali. Yang pertama, ketika aku baru pindah, yang kedua ketika Gotz selesai merehab rumahku, yang ketiga adalah ketika aku ulang tahun.

"Sungguh? Aku juga" kata Ann sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata bualanku tak percuma juga, ya. Hehehe.

"Oh ya, apa kau akan ikut serta dalam Cooking Festival besok?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm… Belum tahu juga. Soalnya aku belum pernah belajar masak"

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajarimu!"

Ping pong. Tepat satu sasaran! Sesuai dengan tujuanku kesini. Mungkin aku dan Ann memang punya kontak batin, ya!

"Benarkah, Ann?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hore!" teriakku senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai!"

Kami pun mulai praktek. Aku diajari memasak berbagai appetizers, main courses, dan beverages. (kayak Chef Profesional aja bilangnya - . -)

"Nah, kemudian kita masuk jenis makanan yang mungkin nantinya kamu agak susah mempelajarinya. Yaitu dessert" kata Ann.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membuat Chocolate Cake" sambungnya.

Uh, Ann benar. Harus sabar membuat hal seperti ini. Tapi, setelah perjuangan bertarung dengan adonan, akhirnya tiba waktunya memasukkan adonan itu ke oven. Kupanggang kau!

"Ann, adonanya sudah siap" kataku sambil menoleh ke Ann.

Ketika aku menoleh ke Ann, nampak Ann memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Ann…?"

"Oh, tak apa. Tolong bawa adonan itu kesini"

Aku segera menghampiri Ann dan memberikannya adonan itu. Ann memasang sarung tangan anti panas dengan sangat lambat, dan seperti menahan sakit. Ini benar benar tidak beres. Aku pun bertanya:

"Ann, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja! Aku cuma sedikit sakit…" jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Ann membawa adonan itu ke oven dengan sempoyongan. Tiba-tiba… Prang! Krompyang! Bruk! Adonan yang dibawa Ann jatuh,disusul oleh Ann yang ambruk. Aku panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ann? Ann?" panggilku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Jack… Sakit…" rintihnya pelan.

"Apa yang sakit!?" tanyaku sambil menyibakkan poninya dan menaruh tanganku di dahinya.

Dahi Ann tidak panas. Aku pun segera mengangkat tanganku, tapi setelah itu aku terpana melihat dahi Ann. Ternyata di balik poni Ann ada sebuah bekas luka yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama membekas disana. Aku tak tahu dimana, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan luka seperti itu.

Aku segera membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera mengangkat Ann dan membawanya keluar dari dapur itu.

"Doug! Tiba-tiba Ann ambruk! Ayo ke klinik!" teriakku.

Doug pun langsung mengikutiku dari belakang, sementara itu aku berlari ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya keadaan Ann membaik. Dokter bertanya padanya:

"Apa saja yang baru saja kau makan?"

"Ehm… Tadi siang aku…" jawab Ann pelan.

"Aku makan Cheese Fondue, Pumpkin Pudding, Apple Pie, Ice Cream, Cheese Cake, Cookies, Chocolate Cookies, Cheesecake, dan Chocolate Cake…" sambungnya.

What? Banyak banget! Pantes dia sakit.

"Hmmm… Sudah kuduga. Kamu sakit karena cuma kebanyakan makan" kata Dokter.

"Mulai hari ini, perhatikan asupan makananmu. Jangan kekurangan makan atau kebanyakan makan. Dan sebaiknya kamu banyak-banyak istirahat dulu" sambung Dokter.

Setelah itu, aku, Ann dan Doug kembali ke Inn. Aku mengantar Ann ke kamarnya karena Ann masih sedikit sakit.

"Terima kasih, Jack" kata Ann seraya duduk di kasurnya.

"Tak apa"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku…" kata Ann seraya membuka laci mejanya.

"Ini. Bisa kau simpan?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak tua.

"Ini… Kotak musik, kan?"

"Iya, memang sudah rusak, tapi mungkin masih bisa diperbaiki"

Ini… Perasaan apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan…

"Ada apa Jack?" tanya Ann tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tidak. Terima kasih, akan kujaga baik-baik"

Hari yang tidak kutunggu-tunggu datang juga. Cooking Festival. Oleh karena itu sekarang aku berada di Town Square, menunggu pengumuman tema masakan tahun ini. Semoga aja temanya mudah!

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya tema diumumkan. Sang Gourmet yang memang bertubuh subur itu agak kesusahan menaiki panggung, jadi beberapa orang membantunya dari belakang(digelindingin aja sekalian). Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selesainya perjuangan sang Gourmet, dia sampai di atas panggung dengan penuh keringat. Bravo, Gourmet! Bravo! Dia pun berkata:

"Tema tahun ini adalah minuman! Buatlah minuman yang terbaik!"

Hore! Ah, syukur bukan dessert. Aku agak lega. Oh iya, daritadi Ann tak kelihatan. Dia dimana, ya? Aku pun segera menghampiri Doug dan bertanya:

"Doug, Ann dimana?"

"Itu… Ann masih sakit. Jadi Cooking Festival tahun ini dia tidak ikut"

Aduh, sayang sekali. Tapi, aku akan berjuang semampuku demi Ann! Aku pun pamit pada Doug dan segera berlari menuju ruahku untuk membuat sebuah dish.

Aku berpikir akan membuat apa. Hmmm… Jus apel kayaknya oke juga, ya? Tapi… Itu terlalu sederhana. Aha! Tiba-tiba aku teringat resep yang diajarkan oleh Chef si Harvest Sprites, yaitu Relax Tea Leaves. Relax Tea Leaves jika direbus bisa menjadi Relax Tea. Ping Pong! Buat aja Relax Tea dengan rasa apel! Jadinya Relax Apple Tea deh(jangan dicoba, soalnya mungkin jadinya failed dish).

Aku mencoba mengingat resep yang disebutka oleh Chef. Tapi… Aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, karena waktu itu aku tak begitu tertarik mendengarnya. Aku berpikir… Berpikir…

Aku melihat jam dinding. Sekarang jam 11. What? Jam 11!? Ah! Penjuriannya diadakan jam 12! Kata Chef, butuh waktu total 1 jam lebih untuk menyelesaikan dari awal sampai akhir. Aku panik! Waktunya pas-pasan! Gak cukup malahan! 1 jam berlalu hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dibuat!

Aku segera memasak bahan-bahan yang kuingat, lalu ketika aku pikir sudah siap, yaitu 30 menit kemudian, aku merebusnya. Lalu, aku memblender apel-apel, dan setelah jadi lembut, aku memasukkan apel itu kedalam panci yang tadi.

Butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk merebusnya. Tapi, waktu yang ada cuma 30 menit. Ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting udah usaha! Dan menit-menit terakhir sebelum jam 12, aku menyaring teh itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam teko. Aku segera mengambil perangkat gelas dan nampan, kemudian 2 menit terakhir aku gunakan untuk berlari menuju Town Square. Ketika aku sampai disana, Mayor ternyata sedang memanggil namaku di microphone.

"Jack? Apakah Jack ada?"

"Aku disini!" kataku sambil berlari kesana.

Karena kurang hati-hati, aku tersandung batu dan langsung oleng. Ketika akan terjatuh, aku dipegangi seseorang dari belakang. Huft, untung saja! Kalau aku jatuh, minuman ini pasti akan tumpah dan aku tak bisa ikut serta.

"Terima Kasih!" kataku sambil menoleh ke orang itu. Ternyata dia Ann.

"Ann? Kok kamu kesini sih? Kamu kan masih sakit!"

"Aku mau melihat masakanmu"

"Tapi kamu masih pucat, Ann!"

"Ah, cuma perasaanmu saja. Aku sehat, kok. Oh iya, ayo cepat ke meja juri! Mereka sudah lama menunggumu!"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kesana(takut bakal jatuh lagi ya Jack…)

"Ini dish-mu, Jack?" tanya Mayor Thomas.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, bergabunglah dengan peserta yang lain. Nanti akan kami panggil satu persatu"

Aku mengangguk dan bergabung dengan pesrta lain. Aku menunggu… Menunggu… Menunggu… Dan akhirnya tiba giliranku. Aku segera bersiap-siap.

"Dan inilah konstentan terakhir… Jack!" kata Mayor Thomas.

Aku pun maju ke meja juri dan si Gourmet langsung mencicipi makananku. Uh, semoga enak, semoga enak! Tak menang juga tak apa-ap, asal tak memalukan.

"Hmmm… Ini…" gumam sang Gourmet.

"Kau mencoba membuat Relax Tea dengan rasa apel, ya? Ini kreatif. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya ada beberapa bahan yang kurang dan merebus daunnya kurang lama. Tapi rasa apel ini bisa menutupinya. Well, good job" sambungnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapku senang. Aku pun pergi ke pinggir lapangan.

Tiba saatnya mengumumkan sang pemenang. Aku deg-degan. Aku melirik Ann. Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Entah kenapa keberanianku muncul dan aku sedikit tenang.

"Menurut semua dish yang telah kuciba… Pemenangnya adalah…" kata si Gourmet.

"Doug! Selamat! Makanan buatan anda sangat kreatif, enak, dan bahan-bahannya juga cocok!" sambungnya.

"Juara 2 adalah Manna, dan Juara 3 adalah Jack! Selamat ya!" sambungnya lagi.

Juara 3? Wow! Awal yang bagus untuk pemula! Aku segera berlari menuju Ann.

"Ann, aku dapat juara 3! Maaf aku tak bisa jadi pemenangnya"

"Tidak apa! Selamat! Itu saja sudah he…"

Tiba-tiba Ann oleng dan hendak terjatuh. Aku segera menangkapnya dan mendekapnya.

"Ann? Ann?" panggilku panik.

"Doug! Ann pingsan!" teriakku.

Kami pun segera membawa Ann ke rumah sakit. Ternyata Ann hanya kecapekan. Setelah Ann sadar, aku berkata padanya:

"Ann, jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ya"

"Iya. Terima kasih atas semuanya, juga maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Jack"

"Ah, anggap aja itu balas budi karena telah mengajariku mask"

"Oh iya, apa kau masih ingin belajar masak? Siapa tahu tahun depan kau bisa jadi juara"

"Benarkah? Wah, tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin tahu lebh banyak resep-resep!"

Kami pun berbicara topik lain. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Saya lupa apa saja yang Ann makan di Blue Heart Event-nya. Jadi saya buat sembarangan, Sorry for that._

_Hmmm… Yang pernah main Harvest Moon 64 mungkin tahu apa maksud saya memasukkan tentang luka di dahi Ann._

_Sekali lagi saya bilang:_

_Saya minta usulan lagu English tentang sahabat. Kalau bisa artis yang nyanyiinnya terkenal, ya! Tolong kasih tahu saya! Plleeeaaaassssseeeeee!_

_Review?_


	8. Summer Time's Back!

_Hoi!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 8: Summer Time's Back!

Hari ini aku diundang oleh Kai yang baru kukenal ke kedai pinggir pantainya siang ini. Aku melihat arlojiku. Masih jam 11. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, karena Harvest Sprites sudah membantuku. Aku pun duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon dekat rumahku.

Kai orangnya seru gak, ya? Kata Gray, dia orangnya baik. Tapi kata Rick, Kai itu playboy yang tak punya perasaan. Tapi aku lebih percaya Gray karena dia sahabatku yang paling dekat.

Aku melihat ke atas pohon. Disana ada selembar kertas yang tersangkut. Selama aku disini, aku tak begitu memperhatikan pohon ini. Ini saja pertama kali aku duduk disini. Aku segera memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil kertas misterius itu.

Setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung turun dan memperhatikan kertas itu. Kertas zaman kapan, nih? Udah puluhan tahun mungkin! Aku berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertulis disana. Kira-kira tertulis seperti ini:

Treasure Map

Jalan lurus dari pohon ini ke timur dan berhenti ketika kandang anjing di sebelah utara sudah sejajar denganmu. Galilah tempatmu berpijak.

Jack, 7 years old

(Words from author: Map ini hanya berlaku di HM 64, jadi jangan coba di HM lain, coz nggak bakal ada hartanya :D)

Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku memang mengubur sesuatu di ladang ini ketika masih kecil. Tapi, apa ya yang kukubur? (#pikun) Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mencari lokasinya dan mulai menggali hngga aku rasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai cangkulku.

Aku segera mengangkat barang itu. Sebuah kotak tua bewarna coklat. I… Ini… Kotak musik! Aku sangat terkejut, dan aku langsung berlari ke rumahku. Ketika aku sampai, aku menuju lemariku, membukanya, dan mengambil kotak musik yang diberikan Ann beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku membandingkannya dengan yang baru kutemukan.

Sudah kuduga! Sama persis! Apa maksudnya ini? Masa' cuma kebetulan? Aku menoleh ke jamku. Dan aku baru menyadari sudah jam 12. Aku segera memasukkan 2 kotak itu ke ranselku dan berjalan menuju pantai.

"Cheers!" teriak kamu sambil bersulang.

Kami pun langsung meneguk minuman kami. Aku, Gray, Cliff, Dokter, dan Kai sendiri sedang merayakan kedatangan Kai.

"Kalau Kai datang, itu menandakan musim panas telah datang" komentar Gray.

"Ahahaha. Jadi, aku identik dengan musim panas, ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rick dimana?" tanyaku.

"Mana mungkin dia mau datang" jawab Cliff.

"Kenapa?"

"Hubunganku dengannya tak begitu baik" jawab Kai.

"Oh ya Kai. Apa kabar pacarmu?" tanya Dokter tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Ah, jangan pura-pura bingung deh. Mungkin kamu gak tahu, tapi aku sering berlibur di Sunny Island. Aku pernah melihat seorang gadis berbandana merah…"

Blep! Kai segera menutup mulut Dokter.

"Oh. Itu kan Chels… Aduh!" teriak Cliff. Sepertinya Kai menginjak kakinya.

"Ahahahaha! Ada yang mau minum lagi!?" tanya Kai panik.

Kami pun melanjutkan pesta kami. Di tengah-tengah pesta itu, aku teringat tentang 2 kotak musik itu.

"Gray!"

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Apakah kamu bisa memperbaiki ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan 2 kotak musik itu.

"Kotak musik? Well, akan kucoba" jawabnya sambil mengambilnya.

(Jack : Cius Gray?

Gray : Cius!

Jack : Mi apa?

Author : … yang ada didalam kurung gak usah ditanggapi)

"Tolong ya Gray"

"Leave it to me"

Malamnya, aku baru saja bersiap-siap akan tidur. Ketika aku baru saja hendak merebahkan badanku yang letih ke kasur, aku melirik kotak musik yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki Gray. Dia baru saja mmberikannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku pun mengambil 2 kotak musik itu dan membukanya secara bersamaan. Terlantun musik romantis yang sangat indah. 2 kotak musik itu mengeluarkan suara yang sama. Ah, apa maksudnya ini?

Aku menutup 2 kotak musik itu dan meletakkanya di mejaku. Aku pun merebahkan badanku, dan mulai berpikir. Apa maksud dari 2 kotak musik yang sama itu? Apa cuma kebetulan? Aku pun memejamkan mataku karena aku mau bobok(sweat drops), dan jiwaku segera pergi ke alam mimpi(Wissssss).

"_Hei! Lihat apa yang kupunya!"_

"_Ini kotak musik, kan?"_

"_Iya. Waktu aku kecil, ibuku memberikannya untukku. Ini, satu untukku dan satu untukmu"_

"_Thanks! Aku akan menyimpannya di pertanian, Jadi kalau aku sudah besar dan aku datang kesini lagi, aku bisa ingat tentang liburanku disini!"_

"_Hehehe, ide bagus!"_

"_Oh, hei lihat! Ada bayi burung yang jatuh!"_

"_Apa? Ah, kasihan sekali! Aku akan mengembalikannya!"_

"_Eh? Hei jangan! Nanti kamu jatuh! Biar aku saja! Aku kan cowok!"_

"_Ah, ini tak seberapa!"_

"_Aku juga ikut!"_

_*That girl… She's very cheerful…*_

"_Nah, burung kecil, jangan jatuh lagi ya. Oh! Kyaaaaa!"_

"_Wahhh!"_

_*Bruk(falling together)*_

"_Aduh, sakit sekali…"_

"_Ah! Dahimu berdarah!"_

_*That girl was…*_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi? Kotak musik… Luka di dahi… Ah! Mimpi itu adalah liburan musim panasku 15 tahun yang lalu! Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku kesini. Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Ann… Apakah dia benar-benar gadis itu? Gadis yang menungguku selama 15 tahun? Oh my! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Jangankan itu, tujuan utama aku kesini saja aku lupa(#lagi-lagi pikun)

Aku segera bersiap-siap dan kemudian membantu Harvest Sprites menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Tapi aku lebih banyak melamun, karena yang muncul di pikiranku hanya wajah Ann. Ah, apa yang terjadi denganku?

Karena tak tahan lagi, aku segera berlari menuju Inn karena rasa penasaranku. Tapi Ann tidak ada. Oh ya, jam segini biasanya Ann ada di area Hot Springs. Ketika aku kesana, dia juga tidak ada.

Enatah kenapa,rasanya kakiku menuntunku menuju ladang bunga. Tempat ini… Persis seperti musim panas 15 tahun yang -tiba, aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di belakang pohon cedar. Aku segera mengambil sebuah ranting untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Si… Siapa disana…!?' tanyaku takut.

Makhluk itu segera menampakkan dirinya. Rupanya itu manusia, dan dia Ann. Aduh, apa sih yang dia lakukan disana? Bikin takut aja. Aku pun segera membuang ranting yang kupegang sebelum ketahuan oleh Ann(takut dikira mau ngeroyok Ann ya Jack,,,, - . -).

"Oh, kamu Ann. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

"Ketika aku datang kesini, ada bayi burung yang jatuh. Aku baru saja mengembalikannya ke sangkarnya"

"Jack… Apakah kau pernah jatuh dari pohon ketika mengembalikan burung ke sangkarnya?" tanyanya.

Deg! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu dan alasan aku mencari An kesini.

"I… Iya"

"Benarkah? Waktu kecil aku juga pernah! Ini, bekas lukanya masih ada di dahiku"

"A… apakah kau jatuh bersama seorang anak laki-laki?"

"Iya. Kok kamu tahu?"

Aku segera mengeluarkan 2 kotak musik itu dari ranselku.

"Masih ingat ini?" tanyaku.

"Jack…?"

Aku pun melepaskan bandana merah dari leherku.

"Dan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Ann langsung melepaskan pta putihnya. Ternyata itu adalah kain putuh yang sepasang dengan kain merahku. Tiba-tiba Ann bernyanyi: (Ini lagunya Demi Lovato : The Gift of A Friend, soundtrack-nya film Tinkerbell: The Lost Treasure dari Disney)

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

Lagu itu… Lagu yang dia ajarkan 15 tahun yang lalu. Aku pun berusaha menyambungnya.

_You'll change inside when you realize_

Kami pun bernyanyi bersama:

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend__…_

"Aku percaya kamu akan datang!" kata Ann senang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Oh iya, kok gak ada pelukan?" tanyaku jahil.

"Bodoh! Jangan ambil kesempatan dong!" kata Ann sambil mencubit lenganku.

"Aduh!" teriakku.

"Oh, maaf! Sakit, ya?" tanya Ann panik.

"Kayaknya harus diopname" candaku.

Kami berdua pun tertawa. Akhirnya janjiku terpenuhi di musim panas tahun ini. Summer time's back!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Kinda lame, right? Pertemuan kembali yang rasanya kurang apa gitu…_

_Oh iya, disini saya bikin pairing KaiXC****e*. Gak tau dapat ide darimana, tapi tiba-tiba karakter dari HM IoH/SI itu muncul sendiri ketika saya nulis. Mungkin gara-gara sama-sama pake bandana, ya._

_Review?_


	9. Popuri's Letter

_Greetings! Hmmm… Apa yang mau dibilang ya… *ahem. Mmmm… Kalau suatu saat saya bikin cerita tentang JackXClaire di HM DS/DS Cute bagus nggak kira-kira? Rencananya mereka adalah pasngan rival yang diberi hukuman karena bertengkar melulu. Mmmm… *cough. Bentuk hukumannya masih random. Saya sangat minta pendapat anda, guys! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 9: Popuri's Letter

Wow! Winter, winter, winter nih! Musim yang paling aku favoritin. Alasan-alasannya:

Yang pertama aku suka salju! Benda putih itu bisa untuk perang-perangan, bikin boneka salju bentuk Mayor Thomas (? Bwahahaha, mengapa mesti si Mayor, Jack?), ski, dan… snowboard, olahraga favoritku! Tapi tentu saja, aku suka semua kegiatan yang kusebutkan tadi.

Yang kedua adalah star gazing! Langit musim dingin di malam hari sangat indah! Bintang-bintang sangat terang dan jelas terlihat! Tapi sayangnya cuma kalau cuacanya sunny atau clear(well, udah pastilah, dasar bego lu Jack - . -)

Yang ketiga alias yang terakhir, ada festival 'Winter Thanksgiving'. Aku sangat senang karena bisa makan Chocolate Cake yang kucinta dan sekaligus gak bisa kubuat. Tapi… Masalahnya… Ada nggak ya cewek yang memberikanku itu ya… Semoga ada! Kalau nggak ada, percuma aja aku udah berbuat baik ama mereka!

(Author : hei, jadi lu buat baik sama mereka cuma ngarep dapat kue?

Jack : Wuaaa!(pasang muka histeris)

Author : Jangan kaget mulu, dong. Udah, jawab aja!

Jack : Hahaha, itu mah just kidding. Udah ah balik ke cerita!)

Dan juga… Hari ini adalah Winter Thanksgiving!

Dengan semangat dan sedikit melompat-lompat, aku keluar dari rumahku dan seperti biasanya, aku mau memeriksa kotak surat. Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti. Ah, untuk apa aku memeriksanya? Palingan kosong seperti biasanya. Kalau ada pun pasti surat pemberitahuan dari Supermarket.

Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari kotak surat itu. Tiba-tiba Kiwi keluar dari kandang anjingnya dan menyalak kepadaku. Dia segera berlari ke arahku, menggigit ujung celanaku dan berusaha menarikku ke dekat kotak surat itu.

"Ada apa, Kiwi?"

"Guk!" balas Kiwi sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke kotak surat itu.

"Kau ingin aku membukanya? Baiklah…"

"Palingan kosong," gumamku sambil membukanya.

Ketika aku membukanya, apa yang kudapati? Ada tagihan rekening listrik! Bohong, kok. Tenang aja. Mana mungkin seorang Jack, idola kalian yang super ganteng dan elit ini(ayo lempar Jack pake peralatan rumah tangga! #Bruak prang drang bruk! Makanya jangan sok kepedean!) nunggak pembayaran listrik.

Ada 5 bingkisan disana. Hore! Saya dapat hadiahnya! WOOOHOOOO! Aku pun mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan itu dan kemudian menunduk untuk mengelus Kiwi.

"Thanks, Kiwi. Kamu pasti melihat tadi tukang pos mengantarnya" (siapa tukang posnya?)

"Guk!" balas Kiwi.

Kemudian, aku menuju rumahku, dan setelah sampai dan masuk kedalamnya, aku duduk diatas kasurku. Aku segera meletakkan 5 bingkisan itu di atas kasur.

Kuraih bingkisan pertama. Kuamati bingkisan itu. Bungkusnya bewarna pink, dengan pita pink bergulung diatasnya.

"Popuri?" terkaku.

Tanpa menunggu hujan bewarna(- . -), aku segera membuka bingkisan itu. Nampak sebuah Chocolate Cake dengan sepucuk surat. Aku meletakkan Chocolate Cake itu di meja, dan meraih surat itu. Amplopnya berwarna pink, yang di atasnya tertulis: Untuk Jack 3, dari Popuri.

Aku segera membuka amplop itu. Siapa tahu ada uang tunai atau cek disana. Hehehe. Tapi, yang ada hanya selembar kertas bewarna pink. Dasar Popuri, serba pink!

Tulisan yang tertulis disana rapi, teratur(khas tulisan cewek biasanya, tapi author sendiri nggak rapi sih. Ehehehe), bertuliskan dengan tinta biru. Aku sangat iri melihat tulisan yang bagus dan rapi. Kenapa? Tebak aja sendiri!

Kubaca surat itu dengan seksama. Disana tertulis:

Dear Jack,

Selamat Winter Thanksgiving! Terima kasih kamu sudah berlaku baik padaku. Kau sangaaat baik. Kau selalu peduli padaku. Kau tak seperti yang lain-mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil-,karena kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan dewasa.

Jack…

Melalui surat ini, aku akan menyatakan semua perasaanku padamu. Kupikir ini saat yang tepat.

Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku tak tahu kamu sering mengingatnya, tapi aku sering. Waktu itu, Baby lari dan aku mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang mengendongnya. Orang itu sangat menawan dan… Dia membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Sebagaimana kamu tahu, orang itu adalah dirimu. Aku memang sempat mengontrol emosiku, tapi pertahananku hancur ketika kamu merayuku. Walaupun aku tahu kamu cuma bercanda, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat wajahku merah padam. Aku sangat malu, makanya aku langsung masuk ke rumah.

Lalu…

Setelah pertengkaranku dengan Rick sorenya, aku berlari ke area Hot Springs dan kamu mengejarku. Kau memanggil namaku dan secara tak sengaja aku memelukmu. Setelah aku sadar, aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku memelukmu dan kamu bakal berpikir kalau aku orang aneh. Tapi kau tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan atau sejenisnya, dan malah menghiburku. Aku sangat senang saat itu, Jack.

Kemudian, kita menjadi sahabat. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, memperlakukanku dengan baik, sehingga aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Sebenarnya aku malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu.

Jack…

Ketika kita bermain rumah-rumahan bersama May dan Stu, aku membayangkan, apakah suatu hari nanti aku bisa… Maksudku, punya keluarga yang bahagia? Mungkin ini aneh, tapi ketika membayangkannya, wajahmu muncul di pikiranku. Semakin aku melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, bercakap-cakap denganmu, apalagi ketika kau memperhatikanku, perasaan yang aneh ini semakin bertumbuh. Tapi aku selalu bahagia memilikinya.

Jack…

Mungkin aku memang tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, tapi akhirnya aku mengetahuinya, bahwa:

Aku mencintaimu, Jack. Dam cintaku ini tulus tanpa syarat.

Jack, aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, tapi… Jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, tolong beritahu aku. Jika tidak, jangan beritahu aku. Cukup kau katakan pada gadis lain yang kau cintai, dan aku akan mengerti.

Jack…

Di akhir suratku ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya. Bukan hanya tentang pertemanan kita, tapi untuk mengubahku menjadi lebih dewasa, berlaku baik padaku dan keluargaku, dan juga… Perasaan indah ini karenamu. Terima kasih, Jack. Terima kasih.

Love,

Popuri

"Popuri…" desahku. Aku langsung melipat surat itu dan menaruhnya didalam laci meja.

Aku menghirup oksigen(?) sebanyak-banyaknya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku sangat tak menyangka Popuri… Menganggapku seperti itu. Apakah aku mencintainya juga? Aku butuh jawaban atas semua ini.

(Author : Kalau begitu aku tanyakan beberapa pertanyaan!

Jack : Wuaaaa! Muncul lagi!

Author : Ni anak… Kagak biasa-biasa juga kalo gue muncul mendadak. Ya udah, langsung aja ke pertanyaanya! Answer korektli!(yang benar sih correctly - . -, author bego!(kok ngatain diri sendiri, sih…))

Q1= Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu ketika bertemu dengannya?

Jack : 'nya' itu maksudnya siapa?

Author : Popuri lah, bego!

Jack : Hey, sesama orang bego dilarang saling mengejek, bego. Nih jawaban gue, bego:

A1= Biasa aja tuh, bego.

Author : Q2= Apakah kamu selalu memikirkannya?

Jack : A2= Cuma kalau lagi ada masalah. Terutama kalau dia ngutang. Hahaha, kalimat ke dua itu just a joke kok, bego.

Author : Q3= Apakah kamu ingin selalu berada di sisinya?

Jack : A3= Nggak. Takutnya nanti dia kerepotan, bego.

Author : Q4= Apakah kamu bisa berhenti memanggilku 'bego'?

Jack : Wah, melenceng dari tema nih.

Author : Udah, jawab aja!

Jack : A4= Kayaknya nggak tuh, bego.

Author : (buka bungkusan warna ungu yang dia udah tahu dari Karen, terus nyumpalin cake-nya ke mulut Jack)

Jack : MMPPHHH… (ambruk)

Author : Summary= kamu NGGAK mencintainya.

Jack : C-cake yang gu-gue telen tadi dari Karen… y-ya?

Author : Iya. Emangnya kenapa?

Jack : Ter… Baik…(goyangin jempol ala BoboiBoy, kemudian pingsan)

Author : Wah, Jack pingsan(nada ngomongnya datar lhooo…). Bangunin yuk… Cody ama Gannon manusia perkasa, bantuin gue dong…(kok tiba-tiba muncul Cody(HM AWL/AnWL en HM DS/DS Cute) ama Gannon(HM IoH/SI) sih…)

(PAAARRR PARRRR PARRRRRR PARRRRR!(ini suara nampar loh…))

Jack : Apaaaa…? Kebakaran! Pipi gue kebakar!

Author : Akhirnya bangun… Cody, Gannon, makasih ya… Sana pulang… Hush, hush…

Jack : Kenapa pipi gue merah en sakit banget nih?

Author : Ga penting, cepet lu masuk ke cerita! Yaudah, ini ceritanya!)

Menurut pertanyaan gaje diatas tadi… (pipiku!) Sepertinya aku NGGAK mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, tapi hanya sebagai teman, malah lebih menjuru ke adik perempuan. Maafkan aku Popuri… Tapi aku tak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Aku NGGAK mencintaimu.

(Pipiku!)

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Jack : Pipi gue oh pipi gue~ Na na na~_

_Author : Lu kayaknya seneng digituin, Jack. Mau lagi?_

_Jack : Ogah! Orang juga lagi nyanyi 'What Makes You Beautiful' punyanya One Direction! Cuma liriknya diganti._

_Author : 1D yang ganteng-ganteng itu ya!? Kyaaaa~ Gue kan directioner! Gue fans berat mereka! Mereka itu… Bla bla bla… Was wes wos… Ciiitt Ciiit Ciiit… Miaw miaw miaw… Guk Gukk Gukkk… Kaing Kaing…(saking ngomong gaje jadi bunyinya seperti itu)_

_Jack : Ngomongnya bakalan lama nih. Nah, sementara si Author gila itu ngomong sendiri, saya tutup chapter kali ini! Si yu nex taim(- . -)!_


	10. Elli's Diary

_Hai, hai hai! Pertama-tama yang saya katakan thanks buat yang udah review, fav, follow, de el el story gaje ini. Teng kyu, teng kyu(?)! Well enjoy it! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 10: Elli's Diary

Aku sedang menatap bingkisan kedua. Ukurannya lebih besar daripada bingkisan Popuri tadi. Bingkisannya berwarna putih dihiasi pita biru dengan polkadot putih. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menebak dari siapa bingkisan ini.

Kubuka bingkisan itu perlahan. Kudapati sebuah buku dan sepotong Chocolate Cake. Kutaruh Chocolate Cake itu di meja dan mengamati buku itu.

Buku itu bersampul warna putih, dan ada tulisan 'Diary' di depannya. Diary? Apa gak salah kirim nih? Tapi karena aku orangnya kepo, maka, aku buka buku itu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat halaman pertama. Ada foto seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah fotoku. Di sampingnya tertulis Jack 3, dan dibawahnya tertulis:

_For Jack,_

_ Ini adalah buku harianku, dan aku ingin kamu mengetahui semua perasaanku padamu. Tolong jaga buku ini baik-baik._

_Elli._

Buku harian Elli? Mau menyatakan semua perasaan? Maksudnya…? Mana ada tulisan Jack lope lope lagi(- . -). Jangan jangan sama kayak…

Aku segera membuka halaman berikutnya. Tertulis:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku bekerja di klinik seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba Stu datang menghampiriku. Dia memberikanku serangga yang memang tak kusukai. Ketika aku akan memarahinya, dia lari. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang laki-laki tampan. Namanya Jack dan dia adalah seorang petani baru. Dia menesihati Stu, dan yang aku kagumkan, Stu menurut padanya. Kemudian, ketika Stu terluka, dia memberikan plesternya, padahal sebenarnya dia juga membutuhkannya. Aku suka dengan cowok yang menyayangi anak kecil. Jarang ada cowok seperti itu. Sepertinya aku mulai suka padanya~3_

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, … Rata-rata semuanya tentang aku. Aku terhenti di suatu halaman yang tertulis:

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku dimarahi Dokter karena kecerobuhanku. Aku sangat sedih, dan seorang pangeran datang untuk menghiburku. Ya, dialah Jack. Dia menenangkanku dan menghiburku. Aku… Sangat senang. Aku pun makin menyukainya._

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya yang tertulis:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini ada tamu istimewa yang makan siang bersamaku, Nenek, dan Stu. Kedatangan tamu itu bukannya membuatku kerepotan, tapi aku malah sangat senang karenanya. Untuk menyiapkan makan siang hari ini, aku sudah bertanya pada Ann apa makanan kesukaan tamu itu yang tak lain adalah Jack. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memasak untuk orang yang kucintai, jadi aku berusaha menyediakan yang terbaik buatnya._

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka halaman terakhir yang tertulis:

_Dear Diary,_

_Besok pada Winter Thanksgiving kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya dengan mengirim diary ini agar dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan-paling tidak, tahu-. Kuharap jika nanti dia sudah membaca diary ini, dia mau jujur padaku. AKu harap dia akan menulis surat tentang perasaannya padaku, baik itu positif atau negatif, jadi aku bisa lega._

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Elli ternyata… Sama saja dengan Popuri. Dia juga mencintaiku. Emang apa sih kelebihanku? Cuma sedikit ganteng, cool, baik, dermawan, dan rajin menabung(author nahan muntah). Sekarang… Pertanyaanya… Apakah aku mencintai Elli?

(Author : Kalau begitu aku tanyakan beberapa pertanyaan!

Jack : Wuaaaaa!

Author : Ugh, masih terkejut juga lu.

Jack : (nelen ludah) N-nggak usah… Nanti k-kamunya repot… #takut nyari masalah dengan author lagi

Author : Nggak, kok, nggak! Saya gak repot!

Jack : A-aku udah tahu kok…

Author : Yah…

Jack : Y-yaudah, b-balik ke cerita!)

K-kalau disuruh jawab pertanyaan seperti chapter sebelumnya, sepertinya aku NGGAK mencintai Elli. Dan berbeda dengan Popuri, Elli minta jawabannya. Uh, apa yang akan kutulis?

Kuputuskan untuk membuat surat itu sekarang. Kuambil selembar kertas dan mulai menulis.

_Elli,_

_Yang ingin kukatakan pertama kali ini adalah terima kasih sudah memberikanku hadiah di Winter Thanksgiving ini. Aku sangat senang._

_Selanjutnya, mengenai diary-mu itu… Jujur saja, pertama kali aku melihat diary-mu di bingkisan itu aku sangat heran, kenapa kamu mengirimnya. Tapi ketika aku membuka buku itu, pertanyaanku terjawab._

_Elli…_

_Aku… Sangat tak menyangka kau… Menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi, terima kasih atas perasaanmu itu._

_Dan…_

_Aku sudah menanyai diriku sendiri, dan telah berpikir berulang kali(boong!), Aku ternyata tak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan padaku. Maafkan aku._

_Elli…_

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku harap, kita masih bisa berteman. Tolong jangan membenciku hanya karena hal ini._

_ Jack_

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan melipat surat itu. Aku akan memposkannya nanti. Maafkan aku Elli…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Jack : Ternyata banyak juga ya yang naksir gue!_

_Author : Yaiyalah, orang gue mainin HM pake lu semua cewek hatinya merah… Di musim winter udah bisa nikah lu dengan Ann… Terus… Datanya kehapus…_

_Jack : Sayang ya… Padahal gue udah nikah dengan bebeb Ann… (bebeb…? - . -)_

_Author : don't worry! Gue bikin data baru lu nikahnya dengan Harvest Goddess lho coy…_

_Jack : Wow! Beneran!?_

_Author : Iya, tanggal 1 Spring year 1 udah nikah dengan Harvest Goddess!_

_Jack : Keliatan banget lu pake cheat…_

_Author : Ehehehehe… _

_Jack : Nggak pa-pa sih, coz soalnya gue nikah ama Harvest Goddess…_

_Author : Yaudah, untuk para pembaca… Review?_


	11. Mary's Short Story

_Para pembaca… Author sangat minta maaf udah jadi author yang gak bertanggung jawab karena fanfic ini gak di update selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Soalnya, author ketagihan main RolePlayer di Facebook. Hehehe :P. Tapi sekarang gak main lagi kok ._.v. Well, kita bakal ngobrol-ngobrol lagi nanti. Baca nih ceritanya! _

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

**DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ!**

**MAAF KALO GAJE, OOC, TYPO(S), DAN HAL GAK ENAK LAINNYA.**

Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: You're The Most Wonderful Thing in My Life, Chapter 11: Mary's Short Story

Aku duduk, termenung menatap tiga bungkusan lain yang belum dibuka. Terus terang aku takut membukanya. Jangan-jangan ada bom. Eh, salah. Maksudnya, isinya sama kayak dua bungkusan tadi.

Aku menghela nafas, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus membukanya. Kubuka sebuah bungkusan biru dengan pita biru pula.

Di dalamnya ada Chocolate Cake dan sebuah surat. Kutaruh Chocolate Cake itu di meja, dan kuperhatikan surat itu. Warnanya biru. Karena aku penasaran a.k.a kepo, aku membukanya perlahan. Kubaca surat itu sekilas.

"Sepertinya ini dari Mary" gumamku. Kemudian kubaca dengan seksama. Begini tulisannya:

_A Librarian's Love_

_By: Mary_

_ Tik._

_ Tik._

_ Tik._

_ Waktu terus berlalu. Sudah cukup lama aku dan dia, Jack, berhadapan. Kulirik Jack yang tengah membalikkan halaman bukunya. Mata coklatnya nempak serius membaca buku itu. Kembali kutatap bukuku. Tapi kemudian aku beralih menatap Jack lagi. Kembali ke bukuku. Kembali ke Jack. Itulah yang kulakukan dari tadi. Aku sangat gelisah._

_ Jantungku terus berdetak kencang. Sesekali aku menghela nafas. Aku sangat bingung. Aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu semalam. Pokoknya aku harus berani mengatakannya! Ayo Mary!_

_ Sebelum aku membuka mulutku, ternyata Jack bicara duluan._

_ "Kau tahu, Mary? Novel ini sangat menarik! Bolehkah kupinjam beberapa hari?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca._

"_I-iya. Silahkan"_

"_Terima kasih! Well, aku harus pergi sekarang. Lagipula perpustakaan ini mau tutup kan? Kalau aku sudah selesai membacanya, akan segera kukembalikan" kata Jack sambil bangkit dari kursi._

"_J-Jack?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Eh… T-tidak apa-apa…"_

_Jack tersenyum dan menuju pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu dan berkata:_

"_Bye, Mary. Besok aku akan kemari lagi"_

_Blam. Pintu tertutup. Uh. Betapa bodohnya aku. Tapi… Aku harus mengatakannya. Ya. Harus. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan keluar dari perpustakaan kecilku. Nampak Jack belum terlalu jauh berjalan. Aku segera mengejarnya._

"_Jack!"_

_Jack menoleh dan berhenti berjalan. Akhirnya aku sampai di dekatnya._

"_Uh… Umm… Maaf sebelumnya aku mengganggumu. Tapi, ada hal yang harus kukatakan."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ummm… Ng…" wajahku tiba-tiba memerah, dan tubuhku gemetaran._

"_Mary? Tenang… Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"_

"_Ti… Tidak! Aku hanya…"_

"_Ya?" tanyanya, menunggu._

"_Ehm… Jack… Terima kasih selama ini kau sudah baik padaku. A-aku selalu nyaman ketika berada di sisimu, dan… aku jadi ingin selalu berada di sisimu"_

"_Dan… aku akhirnya tahu bahwa… aku… aku mencintaimu Jack. Aku sangat bahagia mencintaimu dan memiliki rasa ini. Terima kasih…"_

_Aku segera berlari menuju perpustakaanku. Aku tak berani melihat ekspresinya lagi setelah aku mengatakan hal itu._

"_Mary!" panggilnya._

_Aku tak menoleh, dan masuk ke perpustakaanku. Kukunci pintunya. Air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku sudah lega mengatakannya. Aku bahagia. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tidak penting apakah dia juga mencintaiku atau tidak yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya._

_THE END_

_NB: Jack… Kuharap kau mengerti._

Aku menghela nafasku. Ini seperti yang kutakutkan. Mary… juga mencintaiku. Tapi, aku yakin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

(Author : Lho… Kok langsung bisa tahu… Mending gue tanyain dulu biar yakin!

Jack : Ng… nggak usah! Mendingan lu istirahat aja… Gak usah repot repot! G-gue udah sangat yakin! J-jangan khawatir!

Author : Yah… -3-)

Setelah itu, kutatap dua bungkusan yang lain. Ah, aku jadi semakin takut membukanya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Ini Chapter pendek amat yah… ._._

_Sorry for that. Habisnya otak author akhir-akhir ini blank, gak bisa nyari inspirasi. Lagi banyak yang dipikirin sih… ehehehe #gakadayangnanya -_-_

_A… Anyway… Nantinya author bakal jarang update. Soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya, baru masuk es em a ._._

_Oh iya, author rindu kalian semua para pembaca yang setia! *civok satu-satu :* #emang ada ya? -_-_

_Well, in the end… Review?_


End file.
